


Sunshine In Your Lilac Eyes

by jackfruitnim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Backstory, Classroom, Complications, Dragon Min Yoongi | Suga, Half-Blood Hoseok, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kid Min Yoongi | Suga, Kid Sope, Kid YoonSeok, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Yoongi, School, Slow Burn, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Sope, Sunshine Hoseok, Teen Angst, Teen Sope, They are so Tiny!, Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga, Wizards, Yoonseok - Freeform, angry yoongi, side namjin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfruitnim/pseuds/jackfruitnim
Summary: Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok have just started their magical journey in Hogwarts. One is a pure blood aristocrat Slytherin while the other a half-blood Hufflepuff who is as warm as the sun. Both do not want to cross each other's paths after the first misfortunate encounter but their stars have aligned them differently.





	1. Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of my main series - House of Cards that starts in the sixth year of Hogwarts for Yoongi and Hoseok. I realised when writing that their story needs more input so here is the backstory of their relationship. This series ends at where House of Cards begins.

 

 

The first time he saw Hoseok, was in the Hogwarts Express, minutes after the train took off. To be more accurate, he heard him before he saw him, an annoyingly loud voice ringing through the train corridor.

They were 11, excited and nervous to go this new school. Yoongi shouldn’t be nervous but he was… he hoped no one tried to assassinate him here, unlike the last school he went to in the east. His cousin sister looked more composed than he was, so did their childhood friend Vanessa. Both the girls were talking about their wands and the Hogwarts houses while they walked ahead of Yoongi to find an empty compartment. They all were supposed to be sorted into Slytherin. It was the house of their ancestors and it should be their house as well.

The loud voice was coming closer to Yoongi and then there was a sharp pain in his big toe, at having been stepped on by the carrier of that voice.

‘Watch it!’ Yoongi immediately shoved him, pushing him at the ribs.

‘I’m so sorry!’ The boy looked at Yoongi apologetically. His copper hair was messed up over his broad forehead.

‘Can’t you see there are people walking? And why are you screaming at the top of your lungs?’ Yoongi’s eyebrows were knitted crossly. His face felt hot with anger while the other boy just blinked innocently.

‘Are you hurt?’ The boy asked him, ‘I’m sorry I stepped on you. Are you ok?’

Yoongi was taken aback. This guy didn’t fight back? He’s simply apologised?

Jung Hoseok continued to looked concerned, his long face pulled longer, brown eyes looking widely at Yoongi.

Yoongi scoffed and looked to the front where his sister and friend were looking back at them curiously.

‘Hey,’ Hoseok’s companion peered in front, his big doe eyes looking at everyone. ‘Maybe we should look elsewhere for a seat,’

‘Ok,’ Hoseok nodded at him and then looked at Yoongi one last time. ‘I hope you’re not hurt,’ he smiled. That smile felt reassuring to Yoongi. It was warm, unlike the smiles of some of his own friends.

Hoseok put his arm around his dark haired friend and they went the other side. The 3 would-be Slytherins saw a familiar face, wearing Gryffindor robes pop out of one of the compartments, waving at the two boys.

‘They are Kim’s friends?’ Vanessa noticed.

‘Seems like it,’ Yoongi observed.

‘They were Muggle born weren’t they,’ his sister said.

‘Probably. They were annoying for sure,’ Yoongi said, ‘C’mon let’s find a seat,’

Hoseok was still thinking about the incident in the corridor when his friend Seokjin ushered him into his compartment.

‘Who was that guy?’ His doe eyed friend asked Hoseok. ‘Do you know him?’

Hoseok shook his head.

‘What did he look like?’ Jin asked.

‘Well there were 3. This guy had blonde hair and… these light purple eyes, I’ve never seen such eyes,’ Hoseok said in wonder. He remembered those eyes so well. They were beautiful he thought, the color of lavender in the son.

‘Must be Min Yoongi. Was there a dark haired girl with him?’

Hoseok nodded.

‘Yeah Min Yoongi for sure,’ Jin said.

‘Isn’t that the family which doesn’t like yours?’ A boy sitting near the door asked Jin. He wore Gryffindor robes as well and had a book in hand.

‘It is,’ Jin nodded. He looked back at Hoseok ‘Did they trouble you?’ 

‘It was my fault. I stepped on his foot… Min Yoongi’s,’

‘Well, you don’t need to be scared of them. If they say anything to you, come to me alright?’ Jin patted his shoulder.

‘Is the food going to come soon?’ Hoseok’s friend asked, ‘I’m so hungry,’

‘Jungkook didn’t you just eat breakfast?’ Hoseok laughed. ‘Why did you tell your mom not to pack you lunch,’

They heard a knock on the compartment door and Jin opened it. A raven haired boy peered in, his cheeks were fluffy like marshmallows.

‘I’m sorry but is there place to sit here?’ He asked nervously, chubby fingers gripping the edge of the door.

‘Of course,’ the boy the with book smiled at him. ‘C’mon in,’ And they all made space for the new boy.

‘I’m Namjoon,’ the boy smiled.

‘Hi… I’m Jimin. Park Jimin,’

They heard another voice in the corridor, a girl’s voice growing louder by the second.

‘Kim Seokjin I swear I’ll kill you, you left me alone with that confounded roommate of mine again-’ the girl halted at the door seeing all the new faces.

‘Hey Emina come on in,’ Jin pulled her by the wrist. ‘Remember my friend Hoseok? Jung Hoseok?’

‘Hi,’ Emina gave an awkward smile throughout the introductions and then settled next to Namjoon.

‘You aren’t forgiven Jin!’ She said to the boy and heard Namjoon snigger, ‘Neither are you! You both abandon me in the time of trouble! So much for chivalrous Gryffindors!’

‘Hey!’ Jin stood up like his Gryffindor pride had taken a big hit, ‘we’ll be there when it matters!’

‘I hope one of you gets sorted into Ravenclaw and joins my team,’ she looked at the new faces.

‘So…’ Hoseok asked in a small voice to Jin, ‘why does Min Yoongi hate you?’

‘Family matters. Our forefathers were never on good terms. His grandfather and my father are business rivals too, stealing deals and companies from each other all the time,’

‘You don’t like that boy?’

‘Not particularly. The whole lot of them are like that. Entitled snobs obsessed with pure blood supremacy. It’s best if you stayed out of their way Hoseok,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't little Hobi and Yoongle Boongle SO CUTE! Just imagining their cute squishy cheeks is making me melt. First chapter down, let me know what you think! <3 
> 
> You can find me on twitter > [ jackfruitnim ](https://mobile.twitter.com/jackfruitnim) I'm always up for interactions and love discussing my fanfic, hearing your fic recs, music recs! (don't be shy, I love it when my readers talk to me!)
> 
> This is a part of my main series - House of Cards that starts in the sixth year of Hogwarts for Yoongi and Hoseok. I realised when writing that their story needs more input so here is the backstory of their relationship. This short series will cover their story from year 1-5. This series ends at where House of Cards begins.
> 
> You can read the main series here >  
> [ House of Cards - A BTS x Hogwarts AU ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612895/chapters/38939573)
> 
> If you love an intense plot, OT7 storyline and the mystery & magic of the Potter world, please do check it out :)


	2. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter glimpses into the the first year of Yoongi and Hoseok's life in Hogwarts.

Yoongi stood in line with the rest of the first years at the front of the great hall. The anxiety in him increased as one of the teachers went through the scroll in her palm. To put him in more doubt, his cousin suddenly lost all the composure she earlier had and turned to him with frightened purple eyes.

‘Yoongi if I don’t get into Slytherin… grandfather will not like it,’ she shivered. 

It was in moments like these when Yoongi was able to put his own fear behind and take care of the other person. He didn’t know how it happened but if he realised he was needed by someone he cared for, he would take care of them regardless of what he was going through. 

‘Remember what my mom said?’ He said to her. ‘The hat will take our choice over its own. The hat thought mom could be in Ravenclaw too but she wanted Slytherin and she got it. Our mothers were in Slytherin, so will we be,’ 

‘But what if I have no Slytherin traits-‘

‘Our ancestors controlled dragons larger than this entire hall,’ Yoongi’s eyes looked over the large width of the room. ‘I’m sure we can convince a dusty old hat which house we want to go to,’ he smirked slightly, hoping his younger cousin would feel better. She jumped when McGonagall called her name. 

‘Dracwyn Laura?’

He watched her take a seat below the hat. The hat mumbled something to her before declaring her a Slytherin. The table to the extreme right under green banners clapped loudly. Laura looked at him from the table with a relieved smile.

Yoongi was still waiting. It would take a while for his turn. 

‘Which house do you want to be in?’ He heard some boys talk a few steps behind him.

‘Gryffindor wins the cup always doesn’t it? Then I want to be in Gryffindor,’

‘What about you Hoseok?’

‘Any house is fine with me,’

The voice was familiar. Yoongi glanced back and it was indeed the boy who had stepped on him a few hours ago. 

‘I think all houses have good qualities,’ he heard Hoseok say.

‘Really? So you’ll be ok if you go to Slytherin?’ His companions asked him. 

‘Oh… hmmm,’ Hoseok seemed to rethink his words, lips pouted in thought. ‘I read that house Slytherin is for the wise… but honestly that house is a bit scary with a snake on their badge. Maybe… maybe not Slytherin then. I don’t know,’ he shrugged. 

‘Jeon Jungkook,’ McGonagall called and the doe eyed companion of Hoseok’s took his seat nervously under the hat. He looked shy, chewing on his bottom lip, wide eyed but not looking at anyone. The hat was taking quite a while over him, the longest it had taken on anyone so far and finally pronounced him a Ravenclaw. 

‘Jung Hoseok?’ McGonagall called the boy and he went to the front. 

Hoseok was doing a good job at hiding his nerves. He had smiled at everyone he met. He smiled at McGonagall as he sat on the stool. He smiled at the crowd as he faced them with the hat over his head. But inside, his stomach was doing backflips.

Ah, I see a lot of talent in you!

Hoseok jumped lightly at the sudden voice. Was this the hat speaking to him?

You’re very hardworking… you cherish your friends. You’ll stay by their side no matter what wouldn’t you?

‘Yes,’ Hoseok thought in his mind. 

‘And you are wise. I see you have to ability to grasp things others cannot,’

‘Do I?’ 

‘You want others to be happy… I see… you don’t like it when someone is upset around you. It bothers you a lot doesn’t it?’

‘Yes it does,’ Hoseok was amazed at how much the hat could tell about him. 

‘You’ll be a good match for Gryffindor. You have a golden heart. But… but not everyone will understand you there. So… I think you’ll fit the best with people like you. I sort you into…’

‘Hufflepuff!’ The hat proclaimed and the table with the yellow banners clapped loudly. Hoseok slid off the stool and joined his new housemates. His older sister waved excitedly at him from the Ravenclaw table, the prefect badge shining brightly on her robes.

A few names later, Yoongi was called. The hat thought he would do well in Gryffindor as well as in Slytherin. The hat found him to be courageous beneath his layers. A kind of courage that would enable Yoongi to give it all up for something he truly believed in. But in the end, the hat gave in to Yoongi’s wishes. Hoseok watched him walk towards the Slytherin table with a small smile, greeting the seniors like he already knew them and they greeted him the same way.

‘Everybody knows him?’ Hoseok asked a senior.

‘Of course… they all know each other,’ his 6th year senior told him. ‘They are all pure-bloods, they stick together and cause us trouble. And that boy who just went, Min right? His grandfather is a great wizard. I’ve heard they have ancient magic blood in them,’ 

Over the first few weeks, Hoseok had heard enough from everyone that he should stay away from this group of Slytherins. Min Yoongi seemed so comfortable in his skin that Hoseok was slightly envious. His friends always stuck to him, he was good at his lessons, he was even brilliant at flying, from their first lesson itself. Min Yoongi was living Hogwarts to the fullest.

Hoseok came from a half-blood family, which meant his household was still half muggle. Some aspects of magic were still new to him and he would be in awe like his muggle-born friends. 

For Yoongi, it all looked amazing from the outside. Almost everyone in the school knew him. But they knew him for reasons Yoongi did not like. Some people stared at him while he walked in the corridors, stared with unkind eyes. Some of his classmates cowered away from him in fear. He heard the words ‘dark magic’, ‘black blood’ and ‘death eater’ being murmured among them. 

One time, Yoongi felt so choked by the eyes on him that he ran… ran into his dormitory and hid under his blanket, tears threatening to leak down his cheeks. He wanted to scream at them that he didn’t do dark magic and neither did his family. No… he couldn’t cry. His grandfather would not like the way he was acting. This was weak. And Dracwyns are anything but weak. His grandfather used to say. You are a Min by name but you are half Dracwyn as well. I see my younger self in you. Don’t let me down.

Our pride is our strength. The 11 year old repeated in his mind. He did not always understand what his grandfather would talk about. He could only think that imitating the behaviour of his elders was the right way to behave.

Yoongi pulled the cover off him and sat up, sniffling and wiping the corners of his eye. They thought he was evil? Let them think whatever they want, they can never hurt Min Yoongi because they aren’t capable of it. 

During one of their classes, Yoongi observed the ability Hoseok possessed, to make everyone laugh. He always seemed to be having a good time. His housemates seemed to really like him. What would that feel like? To light up people’s faces with your words? Hoseok didn’t care that the Slytherins actually made fun of his silly behaviour. They all thought he was a joke. How could Hoseok be so uncaring of what people think of him?

‘Min?’ Hoseok found his lilac eyes staring in his direction. Yoongi was immediately flustered, turning his attention back to the small sapling of devil’s snare on his table. Hoseok blinked, wondering what could’ve made the Slytherin stare in this direction so intently.

Suddenly, one of the tentacles of the devilish plant grabbed his wrist and wouldn’t let go. Yoongi started to whip his wand at it and the hold only got tighter. 

‘Hey, hey!’ Hoseok came to him. ‘Relax your arm. Don’t hit it!’ 

‘It’s not letting me go and you’re telling me to relax?’ Yoongi thought Hoseok was surely out of his mind. 

‘Weren’t you listening to Professor Sprout? Attacking the Devil’s Snare only makes it angrier. Let me help would you?’ He pointed his wand at the plant. ‘Lumos,’

The plant relaxed under the light, dropping down lazily like a tired limb. 

‘There you go, all done,’ the Hufflepuff smiled again, that radiating sunshine smile which filled up Yoongi in a way that it made him want to run. He wasn’t used to this… at all. Nobody should be this happy all the time. The way Hoseok would help everyone unconditionally… it made no sense. And for some incomprehensible reason, it made Yoongi mad. Perhaps Yoongi was too young to understand how his grandfather’s words were now ingrained into his own perception of the world. 

Hoseok continued to smile wondering why Yoongi was looking at him in this scrutinising manner. Was he making a fool of himself yet again? His stomach flipped. 

‘Ah Hoseok!’ Professor Sprout came to the table. ‘I’m so glad to see you help Yoongi. You really have mastered how to care for this plant, I’m really impressed,’

‘Thank you Professor,’ Hoseok beamed. 

‘So Min, you have a helping hand now, I hope your assignment doesn’t come late to me again,’ Sprout smiled. She never meant it to be snarky, and neither was her tone unkind. ‘Hoseok would you be willing to help out Yoongi if needed?’

‘Of course!’ Hoseok said. ‘Anytime!’

Yoongi was slowly grinding his teeth. He did not need help. He did not need anyone’s help.

Sprout patted Hoseok on the back and left to another table.

‘So,’ Hoseok smiled and looked at Yoongi. ‘I hope you heard the professor this time. I’m happy to help if you need me too,’

He glanced up to see some of the Hufflepuffs looking back at Hoseok and he surely saw one of them chuckle with a taunt. 

‘I don’t need your help,’ Yoongi said quietly and Hoseok’s smile faltered just a little. 

‘Sure… you are Min Yoongi,’ Hoseok said, regret lacing his words as he looked down. ‘Of course you don’t need help, you’ll manage on your own,’

‘Are you mocking me?’ Yoongi said, making the other look up at him in shock. 

‘Why would I mock you?’

‘You all do, don't you… behind my back.’ Yoongi said before he could stop himself. He has witnessed Hoseok’s own friends talk bad about him. Then wouldn’t Hoseok do it too? 

‘Min I never meant it that way…’ 

‘Are you trying to show off how good you are at Herbology? Well, I don’t need to see it,’

‘Why do you hate me?’ Hoseok asked him. His tone spelled that he was hurt. 

Yoongi just blinked at him. His mind had suddenly stopped processing things. 

‘You know what? I think everyone else is right about you,’ Hoseok was breathing heavy, his small nose was red and his plump cheeks were flushed. ‘I was trying to help. But you… you’re so mean and selfish. I hope I never meet anyone else like you. I hope no one does,’ and Hoseok turned around, stomping back to his table.

Yoongi stood there, just staring at his desk, the color neck of his neck rising in embarrassment.

‘I don’t hate you…’ he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's going to be a little angsty, thanks to Yoongi's issues with coping with his feelings. But don't worry, all hope isn't lost.
> 
> Writing this chapter was quite a challenge honestly. Its difficult to think back as 11 year old children. Ehat must be going on in their minds when they don't fully understand why they react in certain ways. I posted the first chapter without really knowing how much material I would have for the rest. I have brief ideas but stringing them together is proving more difficult than I thought. 
> 
> So thank you so much for reading and I hope you stick around! I will update with the 3rd part soon. This should roughly have 4-5 parts.


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Hoseok are in their second year now, handling quidditch and assignments and each other's moods.

Even weeks after the Herbology class, Yoongi was not able to shake off what Hoseok said to him. The look of hurt in the younger’s eyes was drilled into Yoongi’s memory and that evidently left him baffled because this was quite unlike him. Yoongi was good at ignoring people he didn’t care about.

And since that day, Hoseok was evidently avoiding him… they never mingled earlier but now Yoongi could see a certain amount of anger in the Hufflepuff’s eyes whenever Yoongi was around him. And he hated Hoseok’s capability of affecting his mood. He was in constant self denial that this bothered him.

Yoongi expected that as time passed, he would get over this… but even when they entered second year, the Slytherin hadn’t progressed to shake it off. As luck would have it, no matter how much either tried to ignore the other, circumstances would force them to face each other again.

Hoseok was placing his potions equipment back on to the shelves after class when he heard the fight in the corridor outside. He was alarmed when he recognised one of the voices as Jungkook’s and rushed out to see the matter.

‘Your ugly cat did this!’ Jungkook held a completely torn book in his hands. Facing him stood Laura Dracwyn, Min Yoongi’s cousin and she had a furry grey cat in her arms.

‘Don’t you dare call him ugly!’ Laura stroked the cat’s ears. The feline was just larger than a kitten.

‘My notes are completely ruined! Now who’s supposed to fix this?’ Jungkook was quite livid. ‘If you can’t train a cat then don’t keep one!’

‘And what would you know about training cats!’ Laura bit back at Jungkook and her cat hissed at him too. Jungkook took a step back, vary that the animal may pounce on him with its deadly claws any moment.

‘What’s happening?’ Hoseok came to his side. Even though they were in the same year, Jungkook was like a younger brother to him. And he knew how possessive Jungkook was of his belongings and there was no way he was letting this go… unfortunately, the one he was fighting levelled him in that aspect. Laura looked like she would rip Jungkook’s face off for calling her cat ugly. Her purple eyes were fierce with rage.

‘You should be offering to rewrite my notes,’ Jungkook continued without answering Hoseok. ‘This is damage done by YOU. The least you could do is apologise!’

‘Apologise for what!’ Laura arched her eyebrows. ‘You keep your notes lying around like trash and then blame my cat? How is Ser Baron supposed to know those are your precious notes?’

‘Ser Baron,’ Jungkook gave a wicked chuckle. ‘Your cat is as mean like your house ghost,’

‘Ok calm down you two,’ Hoseok cut in. ‘Fighting is not going to bring your notes back Jungkook,’

‘What’s happening here?’ By now Min Yoongi had also noticed the commotion and joined in. As soon as his eyes found Hoseok’s he looked away awkwardly.

‘But she needs to apologize,’ Jungkook said to Hoseok and Laura.

‘I will not!’ Laura snapped.

‘Dracwyn, if anyone was in your place, they would apologise,’ Hoseok said. He was aware of Yoongi’s eyes back on him again. He had to tread carefully or Yoongi would join the fight too. ‘It's the least you can do, literally. Your cat did spoil his notes, he has to write them all over again,’ he spoke calmly.

‘It was not my fault!’ Laura was far from giving in.

‘But your cat’s actions are your responsibility. All of us are responsible for our pets,’

Laura opened her mouth like she was going to argue more but Yoongi spoke before she could, ‘Yes, we’re sorry. Now can we let this go?’

None of them could believe it and the three stared at Yoongi dumbfounded.

Laura looked quite shocked, ‘Yoongi-’

‘Laura, let it go,’ Yoongi said to her softly.

Hoseok looked at him for a moment. Well, this was a first. What made him bend his pride? His cousin was still fuming but Yoongi looked like he just wanted this to end. He was pulling her away towards their common room. Finally Laura gave in and walked with him, feet stomping in annoyance.

Yoongi’s chest was tight till he reached the common room and then slowly, he felt his insides loosen. Hoseok’s words still affected him, more than anyone else’s… Why! Yoongi wanted to cry out loud.

The Christmas holidays were coming up soon and the quidditch season was in full swing. Both Yoongi and Hoseok made it to their house’s team, the Slytherin playing keeper and the Hufflepuff chaser. They had the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match a month ago where Seokjin and Jungkook broke into a crackheaded fight between the match. To Seokjin’s surprise, Ravenclaws won by 50 points thankt to their Jeon their new seeker.

And now, the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff was in less than a fortnight and focusing in a boring indoor class was getting harder as the match came closer.

‘It will be best if we work in a group of 3 for this project,’ McGonagall said to the second year Hufflepuff and Slytherin students of her class.

Due to the upcoming match, both teams were hard at practice every free hour they could find. So when McGonagall gave them a lengthy research project, no one was happy. This pile added on to an already tall stack of assignments by Snape, Binns and their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who was proving to be quite boring.

‘I will be randomly assigning the group members and topics,’ McGonagall waved her wand and several pieces of parchment flew to people’s desk. Hoseok caught his. He was with his fellow Hufflepuff friend Leslie and… Min Yoongi.

Hoseok gulped, wondering if this assignment will be successful with Yoongi trying to boss over them. Could he change partners?

‘Hey,’ the Slytherin’s voice behind him made him jump. Hoseok turned, dreading the encounter and glanced at Yoongi’s face who’s jaw was hard and eyes dark. To his luck, Leslie joined them that moment, adjusting the thick framed glasses around her face.

‘Hey guys,’ she smiled. ‘Our topic is a good one. Animal Transfiguration!’

‘Yeah,’ Hoseok nodded, not wholeheartedly.

‘What’s wrong?’ Leslie asked him.

Yoongi observed the other’s downturned lips, ‘You know, if you don’t want me in your group then I can speak to McGonagall,’

Hoseok looked at him, ‘If you don’t want to be in a group with me then say so,’

‘I never said that,’ Yoongi said.

‘And neither did I,’ Hoseok said. ‘Let’s get to work, we have tons of other stuff to do,’

Leslie nodded and left to her desk but Yoongi was still there. Noticing him, Hoseok turned to face him with questioning eyes. Yoongi looked like he wanted to say something.

‘Wh-what you said that day… in Herbology class…’ Yoongi started. His breaths were already getting heavy. ‘It… it’s not true,’

‘What’s not true?’ Hoseok had an inkling but he wanted to hear it from Yoongi.

‘I… I don’t hate-’ but Yoongi didn’t complete his sentence and walked away from Hoseok’s desk rather briskly. But even this small, gesture made Hoseok feel instantly lighter. The weight he felt whenever he saw Yoongi had reduced.

The three took one of the abandoned classrooms to work in. After 30 minutes of reading, Yoongi saw his family owl perched on the corridor outside the room. He pushed his books aside and rushed out to get the letter.

Hoseok could feel his stomach rumble. ‘I’m hungry, I’ll get something from the kitchens,’ he told Leslie and walked out of the room to find the most astonishing sight.

He saw Yoongi standing in the middle of the corridor, looking at a postcard in his hand and giving the widest smile Hoseok had ever seen. His eyes were crinkled and cute teeth showed through in a wide, warm, gummy smile. He had a letter and something like a postcard in hand and he was smiling while he looked at it. It was an adorable, heart melting smile which Hoseok didn’t know existed in this world. Suddenly the boy looked up and Hoseok met the same lilac eyes he has grown accustomed to seeing. Only this time, they were innocent, twinkling, caught in an unaware moment. And in a flash it was gone. The Min Yoongi they all knew and despised was back.

‘What are you looking at?’ Yoongi asked, feeling offended at the invasion of his private moment.

‘I didn’t mean to. I just got here,’

‘Oh,’ Yoongi blinked. He didn’t speak further but hurriedly shoved whatever was in his hand into the pocket of his robes and walked past him. The postcard fell from the folds of his robes but Yoongi didn’t seem to notice. Hoseok saw that the back of Yoongi’s ears and neck were red. He was clearly embarrassed at being caught smiling.

Hoseok picked up the fallen card. It was a photograph of a blonde man and woman with a baby. The man certainly had some features similar to Yoongi and the woman had purple eyes and a smile like Yoongi’s. She was holding a tiny baby in her arms, wrapped in a swaddle, just born by the look of it. The parents of the child were smiling warmly. From the brief details on the postcard, the baby had been born around 5 hours ago.

‘Min!’ Hoseok called him. At first Yoongi didn’t stop. ‘Min you dropped this!’

At that Yoongi halted and turned around.

‘Hey, this fell from your pocket,’ Hoseok handed him the photograph.

‘Oh!’ Yoongi took it like it was the most cherished possession of his, looking to see if had gotten scratched or soiled.

‘Are those… your parents?’ Hoseok asked and Yoongi nodded. So Yoongi had a new born baby brother…

‘Oh… so, congratulations?’ Hoseok said awkwardly. It was basic courtesy to give warm regards in this matter wasn’t it? Besides he had never seen Yoongi this happy in his life, not even when the Slytherin made it to the quidditch team… and for some reason, it put Hoseok in a better mood. This boy is human after all, it’s proven now.

‘Thanks,’ Yoongi replied awkwardly as well.

‘You’ll be going to see him?’

Yoongi looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke. ‘I wanted to. But with Binn’s and McGonagall’s assignments I don’t know if I’ll be able to,’

Next day after breakfast, Hoseok was crossing a group of students outside the Great Hall, he couldn’t help but listen in to the conversation Yoongi was having with his childhood friend Vanessa.

‘Maybe you should go with Laura instead of me,’ Yoongi was telling her. ‘You are kind of like family too,’

‘Yoongi, you need to be there more than either of us. He is your baby brother,’

‘Do you know the amount of assignments due day after? And I have Quidditch the rest of the day today. How can I leave tomorrow, unless you get me a time turner,’

‘I’ll do your assignments-’

‘No, its group work. I don’t want to give people another reason to trash talk about me,’

‘So you’re not going to go?’ The disappointment was clear in Vanessa’s voice.

‘Believe me, I would apparate there if I could…’ he kicked at the floor.

Hoseok noticed he was lingering too long and moved away before Yoongi could notice him.

‘Your assignment is with Hoseok and Leslie isn’t it?’ Vanessa asked Yoongi.

‘Hoseok?’ Yoongi looked at her curiously. ‘Since when are you guys on first name basis?’

‘He’s my friend. We are Herbology buddies,’ Vanessa said.

‘Really now. Since when did quiet Vanessa start befriending… _others_?’ Yoongi teased her.

‘He’s a nice guy Yoon. I don’t know why you two don’t get along,’

‘It’s not my fault. He’s the one who thinks I hate him or something,’

Vanessa sniggered at that, which progressed to a full blown laugh.

‘What’s so funny?’ he asked.

‘Sounds like you like him,’ Vanessa said.

‘E-excuse me?’ Yoongi’s lilac eyes stared at her in disbelief.

‘You know how you are… you make the people you like suffer. Remember how we became friends? I used to hate you so much because you would never let me play with your toys. Until I started ignoring you and you emptied your entire toy basket in front of me,’

‘We were 3 for god’s sake,’ Yoongi’s cheeks were red, fingers scratching behind his ear in embarrassment.

‘Well, you are not one to change a lot Min Yoongi,’ she looked at him with an adoring smile. ‘I think you’re still the same,’

‘Am not!’ Yoongi shot her a look. ‘I’ve grown up! I’m 12 now, not a toddler. I don’t like him because he doesn’t like me,’

‘Really mature reason,’ Vanessa shook her head and walked past him. Yoongi chewed on his lip while he walked to the quidditch grounds. Vanessa was usually the most sensible one when came to him and his cousin. But this time she wasn’t.

_She talks gibberish… I don’t like Jung. Never have. Never will, and thats his fault._

Yoongi was tired to the bone after a 5 hour practice. He dragged himself to his room, lighting a lantern on his desk, opening his heavy History of Magic textbook and preparing to do the impossible - pull an all nighter so that he could utilise the next day for the group work, the day he had originally planned to go home.

He should’ve known this was an impossible feat, because he woke up next morning with his head on his parchment, quill still in hand, a word left half written with the stroke pulling downwards till where his fingers rested awkwardly.

Slowly he pushed himself upright on his chair, his stiff body moved with pain and he had a painful pull on one side of his neck. He blinked, slowly waking up his mind to check how much of Binn’s assignment was done. Not much… he still had 5 pages to summarise.

He had an hour to bathe and feed himself before going down to meet his Hufflepuff group members. He came to find only Leslie Marquez, reading a scroll of parchment.

‘Oh hey Min!’ she greeted him. ‘Actually, my brain kind of… went on an overdrive I suppose,’ she brought the parchment to him. ‘Yesterday, I really got into it and,’ she scratched the back of her head, ‘I actually made notes on your part of the project too. I mean… you don’t have to use these if you want to make them yourself. I just… couldn’t help myself because it was helping me understand my own topic better,’

Yoongi looked at the notes in shock. What kind of a miracle was this? This means his work was done? He was actually free to go see his baby brother.

‘Wow, this is… amazing!’ Yoongi said to Leslie with a small, grateful smile on his lips. ‘Thank... you, we can use this for sure. It’s very well written,’

‘Great!’ Leslie smiled at him. ‘Glad to know my over enthusiasm isn’t going to waste,’

‘So… does this mean we are done? I know you guys were working yesterday while I was at Quidditch,’

‘Yeah, we are almost done. Hoseok still has to fill in some of his notes. He’ll do it later in the day,’

‘Ok then. I… I actually have to head home due to an urgent family matter. I had cancelled it but now I think I might go, since my sections are covered by you,’

‘Oh! Sure! Is everything ok at home?’

‘Yeah, don’t worry it's not a sad matter. Thank you again,’ Yoongi smiled a little wider and then ran to Snape to get leave permission, his blonde hair bouncing over his head.

Leslie headed back to her common room to see Hoseok asleep near the unlit fireplace.

‘Hobi,’ she shook him by the arm. ‘Hobi go to your room and nap if you want to,’

‘What,’ the boy stirred, slowly sitting up. He looked dead tired, eyes puffy, hair ruffled, face muscles too tired to smile.

‘You know, I hate lying,’ Leslie sat next to him with arms crossed. ‘Don’t make me do it again,’

‘But… did you do it well?’ Hoseok asked her anxiously.

‘I guess. He didn’t ask me anything further and left quite happily,’

‘Oh…’

‘I expected more of a response from you after all that you did,’ Leslie looked at him. incredulously.

‘Listen… he doesn’t need to know. Or he’ll get awkward and then I’ll get awkward. I don’t want him to feel he’s indebted to me. I already feel so embarrassed doing this,’

‘You stayed awake all night to finish HIS part of the work. I’m sure he does owe you something,’

‘He never asked me to,’ Hoseok said simply.

‘Then why?’ Leslie shook her head.

‘I don't know… He just, looked more hurt than usual that he can’t see his baby brother. And it’s not a big deal honestly, that I covered his part. I enjoyed reading-’

‘Yeah sure,’ Leslie’s said flatly. ‘Coz you loooove extra homework. Now go take a nap before you think of more excuses to give me,’

Hoseok smiled at her, a thankful smile but slumped back into the chair he was in and fell asleep.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year has begun for Yoongi and Hoseok. They have more subjects to deal with, along with the arrival of a new friend. Feelings are brewing in certain places but are people themselves aware of their hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a short violent scene and some heavy and serious content that follows. You have been warned.

 

 

Year three at Hogwarts added new subjects to the students, one of them being the elusive art of Divination where Hoseok thought it better to crack jokes at the back of the stuffy classroom than stare into that foggy crystal orb.

‘Ooooooo,’ Hoseok crooned, sashaying his hands over the orb, and looked at his roommate, ‘I see you will get an F from Snape.’

‘I don’t need an orb to tell me that Snape’s failing me,’ his roommate rolled his eyes. ‘Can we go now? These fumes are making me nauseous. What does she even use for these,’ the Hufflepuff boy scrunched his nose.

In front of them, Professor Trelawney went on about looking into the ‘beyond’.

‘You must believe!’ She stretched out her hands in front of her face, magnified eyes blank like she was staring at something invisible. ‘You must believe that you can see and you will!’

She went from table to table, hearing what the students saw in their orb. Only a handful were able to impress her. Laura Dracwyn gave a smug smile to her cousin after Trelawney applauded her.

‘And what about you boy,’ Trelawney loomed over Yoongi. ‘What can you see?’

‘Smoke. Dust. White clouds,’ Yoongi spoke in a monotone.

‘Ah! It means you will go through some change! Change towards something new!’

‘Change always leads to something new professor,’ Yoongi rolled his eyes. ‘That’s the definition of change,’

‘You are clouding your mind child-’

‘Maybe turn down these fumes a bit, then all will be clear,’ he sniggered.

To his good fortune, Trelawney was only paying half attention and she glided towards another table halfway through her conversation with Yoongi.

The Slytherin pulled his hood up and put his head down on the table. ‘Wake me up when it’s time to go,’ he said to Laura and closed his eyes, praying for a peaceful nap. After a few minutes some loud voices stirred him from his slumber.

‘I see it! I see it!’ It was Trelawney, speaking in a high voice they hadn’t heard her use before. Yoongi looked up and turned behind to see her in front of Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok was staring at Trelawney in shock. What was happening? Just a moment ago she was listening to their made up predictions and nodding her head. When did she get into this prophesying mode? It was scaring the living hell out of Hoseok. And when she grabbed his hand, an ominous feeling crept through his arm, right to his chest.

‘You have faced such pain!’ Trelawney continued speaking. ‘Such pain! Do you think it is over? Do you think you are safe? No one is safe anymore! Evils rise from two directions, and you will be caught in the midst. I see dark water! Dark water! And a red war!!’

Hoseok was getting highly uncomfortable hearing Trelawney’s voice. His heart felt cold in fear, his vision was blurring, like his mind was putting images in front of his eyes. His childhood memories surfaced again, memories he never wanted to recall.

He was back with his mother, running out of his house with her. He didn’t know what was wrong.

‘Why are we running mom?’ Seven year old Hoseok looked up at his mother’s face. She had dark wavy hair, and skin the colour of honey, just like his. They even had the same shapely lips and an identical mole on the line of the top lip.

‘Don’t worry honey, we just have to get somewhere really quick,’ his mother said, tugging him forward.

They didn’t get far before being stopped dead in their tracks by a woman and two men.

‘Not so fast,’ one of the men said. ‘Give the boy to us, we won’t harm him,’

His mother hid him behind her. Little Hoseok peeked slowly from her side.

‘Stand aside,’ the dark haired woman in front spoke, eyes burning like an amethyst in fire. ‘You know you won’t stand a chance against us. Just give him to us and no harm will come to either of you,’

‘You’re growing soft Dracwyn,’ one of the men sneered at her. ‘Has motherhood changed you? Let’s just kill this worthless mudblood and take the boy,’

The woman held her hand up. ‘You’re foolish Jenkins. She’s his wife. You think she might not be of use to us? Spouses share a lot of secrets,’

‘You think a Department of Mysteries employee shares his work with his muggle wife over dinner?’ the third man shook his head.

‘Take me!’ Hoseok heard his mother shout. ‘I… I can give you information. Leave my son alone. I know what my husband speaks with the Minister, I know of the boy you seek!’ his mother was desperate.

‘We’ll take both of you,’ the man named Jenkins smiled. Behind Hoseok, someone apparated. The Death Eaters quickly held their wands up. There were flashes of light from both sides. Hoseok saw his mother shield him, taking the curse in his stead. She was screaming, a blood curdling shriek that still haunted Hoseok. She was pulled away from him. The boy saw her body being dragged over the ground, feet kicking and he screamed with her. And another curse hit her and his mother’s body fell limp. It was the woman who had shot her. What were they doing to her? Why was she not moving? Hoseok’s eyes burned with tears. Meanwhile he was being pulled too. For a moment, two people caught on him and he was smashed in a fight. Hoseok had never known fear the way he did right now. Things were hitting him, sending sharp pangs of pain. He slipped from people’s grasps, falling on the floor, only to be pulled up again. He felt his arm twist, and he yelled in pain till he felt his lungs would burst. Where was his mother? Where was she?!

‘Hoseok? Hobi?’

Faint voices cut through but he was losing strength… passing out, surrendering to the black numbness.

Trelawney fell back on one of the chairs, gasping for breath. All around her, students stood gaping, completely stunned at what they has just witnessed. Hoseok had gone into a kind of seizure, shivering, kicking his legs, screaming and then passing out. His few friends were around him, calling his name and shaking him. Yoongi stood a few feet away, eyes wide in horror. What the hell happened to him?

‘Take him to Pomfrey,’ Leslie said to his friends and the boys carried him out.

‘What a freak. Did he just cry for his mommy?’ Yoongi heard one of his housemates and turned to find them sniggering.

‘Shut up,’ Yoongi’s tone was sharp, and his eyes darkened as he glared hard at them. The others had never seen him like this before. The smiles were instantly wiped from the Slytherins’ faces, replaced by a fear they were trying their best to hide.

‘Wh-what’s your problem Yoongi?’ One of them asked him, lips slightly curling in.

Yoongi turned to face them. Of course he wasn’t afraid of them, rather they should be afraid of him, that’s what his grandfather used to say- We are dragons and the rest are sheep. Power resides where you make the people believe it resides. And we make them believe it resides in us. And so he looked at them with eyes of steel, ‘My problem is you act like blithering common fools,’ he bit through his teeth. ‘At least keep your own dignity if you can’t keep anyone else’s,’

His housemates were clearly intimidated, no one was able to come back with an answer. Vanessa joined Yoongi’s side, ‘He’s right,’ she said coolly. ‘Stop being so shabby with your behaviour,’ And of course, his cousin would side with him too. The three giving stone cold glares to the rest was enough to end the argument then and there. The Slytherins scurried out of Yoongi’s sight.

‘Why did you do that Yoongi?’ One of their friends named Gwen came forward, clearly confused and concerned by the situation. ‘You didn’t have to say all that in front of… others,’ her green eyes darted to the Hufflepuffs who were trying to help Trelawney gain some strength back after her vision.

‘I did what I did,’ Yoongi said giving her a distasteful look. ‘I don’t need you to lecture me on it,’

‘I’m just worried about our house,’ Gwen said, clearly offended by Yoongi’s tone.

‘Thanks for your concern, but don’t direct it at me,’ saying that Yoongi walked out of the room.

Hoseok was being administered a potion by Pomfrey. She had been informed during his admission, the hallucination episodes he could have from time to time, due the hardships of his childhood. The hallucinations needed a trigger, a traumatic experience, fatal accident, acute mental stress. And this time, something seemed to have activated the memories in Hoseok’s mind when Trelawney’s  _sight_  connected his mind to her’s.

He was slowly stirring from his unconscious state, groaning, words incoherently calling for his mother. Pomfrey held his hand which was clammy from sweat, but that was no worry to her.

‘It’s ok, everyone is safe Hobi,’ she stroked his head. ‘Your mother is safe,’

After a few more groans, he fell asleep from the calming draught he was given.

The draught wasn’t effective enough against warding off nightmares from his torrential mind. He dreamt that night of the lonely days he spent, waiting and waiting for his mother, but she never returned as the same mother who was separated from him.

When he woke up in the middle of the night, feeling short of breath, he decided he didn’t want to sleep again. He lay awake, thoughts swirling in his mind. He let them play for now, at least in a wakeful state he knew for sure that it was only his thoughts taking him back to the rescue operation. Being unable to distinguish between his imagination and reality was Hoseok’s biggest sorrow.

He closed his eyes, going back to his memories.

When little Hoseok had been quickly apparated away from the fight. The last thing he remembered seeing was his fallen mother. When he opened his eyes again, shivering in fear, he was in a large, extravagant room which looked like it was made entirely of white marble and gold. Immediately people rushed to him. Hoseok looked up to see who has carrying him, he was a man with a scarred face, bleeding from one eye.

‘Alastor!’ a tall man exclaimed, coming to the Auror’s side.

‘Bloody fuckers,’ the man cursed, pressing his eye socket, ‘It got too messy… too messy,’

‘Who all were there?’ the man asked. Hoseok saw they all wore similar cloaks, with an M embroidered over their chest like his father wore every morning for work.

‘Dracwyn and her husband Rosier, along with that lizard Jenkins. Put a tab on them,’ Alastor Moody replied, getting up.

‘I’ll do that,’ his colleague said. ‘Let’s take you to Mungos right now. How’s the boy?’

Hoseok was looking around in fear, tears rolling down. Where was he? Where was his mother?

Someone came to check on him, and quickly realised he had broken his arm. They put him on a bed, trying to make him drink a potion but Hoseok was still struggling, crying, asking him where his mother was. That’s when a woman came to him, smiling endearingly.

‘Hoseok?’ She knelt down beside him. ‘You don’t have to worry sweetheart, we are friends of your father’s,’

‘Who-Where’s my mother? Is she ok?’ Hoseok was choking in his sobs.

‘She’ll come back soon honey, don’t worry,’ the woman held his hand. She wiped the tears away from his puffy cheeks. ‘Your father will come to see you soon too. He’s just held up at work, it’s nothing to worry about. You don’t have to be scared Hoseok, consider this your home,’

‘My home? This isn’t my home. What’s happened to my home?’

The woman didn’t answer his question. ‘Are you hungry Hoseok? What would you like to eat?’ she stood up, holding out a hand for him.

‘I’m not hungry, I want to know where my mother is!’

‘Sweetheart,’ the woman knelt next to him again. Her golden hair shined like the rest of this palace-like  _home_  he was in. ‘She’ll come to you soon. In the meantime, would you like to make a new friend?’ her brown eyes were searching his.

‘A new friend?’ Hoseok asked curiously.

‘Yes. Jinnie?! Come here, there’s someone you need to meet,’

A dark haired boy came in, halting at the corridor when he saw Hoseok. The boy held a toy camera in his hand and looked about the same age as Hoseok, with lips and cheeks as pink as a rose.

That’s when Hoseok first met Kim Seokjin. His family had offered to be the safehouse for the Jung family, but no amount of grandeur was resting Hoseok’s mind. His father, who worked in the Department of Mysteries arrived there soon, but to Hoseok’s dismay, he arrived without his mother. He threw a fit, demanding to see her, asking why his father came without her. Did his father know about the bad guys who harmed her? How could he not bring her back then? He finally slept, completely exhausted from the crying. Every waking moment that followed that dreadful day, he thought of his missing mother. No one gave him any proper news. Every time he put his head down to sleep, his mind remembered the attack. His mother’s screams and her body falling limp played on a loop in his mind. Was she alive or not? Were they all lying to him? Every night he woke up screaming, remembering his mother.

From that moment on, paranoia followed Hoseok every time of the day. Any stranger he saw, he felt they were about to capture him. The nightmares never stopped. They felt so real that at times Hoseok woke up feeling that it had indeed happened and he had been apparated to safety like before. He was having a hard time distinguishing his nightmares and imaginations from reality. He found it difficult to trust people.

When his mother came back, she wasn’t herself. She didn’t speak, she stared blankly at the wall all day. The doctors at St. Mungos said they would try their best to heal her to whatever extent possible, but the Imperious and Cruciatus Curse had done permanent damage to her brain. She was lucky to be alive, being a muggle. Hoseok saw his older sister break down in tears when she saw their mother. Soon Hoseok learned that the three capturers of his mother had died a painful death. He thought that would make him feel better, but it didn’t. What he wanted, above everything else was his mother to be like she was.

He lived alone now with his father. His sister was off pursuing her second year at Hogwarts. The empty house felt haunting and one day, he had one his worst seizures. He was screaming and thrashing. He ended up hurting himself in the process. At Mungos when he was examined, the doctors asked him probing questions which he didn’t want to answer. He looked at his father pleadingly. He didn’t want to be here and his father couldn’t bear to see his son like this. So that was the end of the doctor examinations. They gave Hoseok potions and pills to take as per whatever they could decipher of his situation.

His mother began talking again in a year. Her memory would fail her often, she wouldn’t remember faces of people, sometimes it would come to her slowly when she conversed with the person for a while. Sometimes she spoke to Hoseok about the 2 year old Hoseok, saying how she has a toddler son and how wonderful he is. It was hard for him, really hard, but he held on with a smile, because he knew his mother loved him dearly, from the way she spoke about ‘her son’, from the way she had offered to be taken by the Death Eaters, and the way she fought for her survival against all odds to be with her family again.

Before joining Hogwarts, he visited his mother. He told her he was nervous, his father had told him that he will meet other children like himself over there. Some would come from completely muggle families while some would be from old magical families like Seokjin’s. He wondered of he’ll fit in because he certainly felt out of place at Seokjin’s house.

‘Hoseok, you are a bright child,’ his mother said to him, stroking his hair. ‘Don’t worry about people liking you,’

‘But…’

‘Just be good, always. And they will be good to you,’

‘Are you sure?’ Hoseok asked. He had lost faith in that. His mother was good, she was the kindest person ever. But was she treated with same kindness?

‘Always give the universe what you want to receive. So give them your beautiful smile. You have a gift of bringing happiness to anyone. Look at me, you make my dull day a hundred times brighter by just entering through the door,’ and his mother smiled at him.

The thirteen year old Hoseok wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, remembering those words. He had to keep his mother’s faith. He will do as she wishes. The first light of the day filtered in through the windows. Hoseok closed his eyes, hoping to catch at least an hour’s sleep before classes began.

When he opened his eyes again, he found someone waiting for him. Yoongi was seated in front of him, staring at his own toes, playing with his fingers on his lap. His eyes looked up to find Hoseok awake and immediately looked away.

‘Ok, you’re up’ Here,’ he handed him a piece of parchment with ‘sick leave’ written on in. Though he spoke to Hoseok, his eyes looked anywhere but at him. ‘Snape saw me in the corridor and told me to give it to you. Pomfrey told them you should have morning classes off. I should go now,’ he started to move out of his chair.

‘How long have you been waiting here? Could’ve just left the note on the side table,’ Hoseok asked him. His head hurt and so did his eyes.

‘I- I don’t want to be here. I’m just… trying to avoid detention,’

Hoseok chuckled, ‘I thought you would come up with better excuses. You don’t look as dumb as you are,’

Yoongi finally looked up at him but with a glare, ‘Who are you calling dumb?’

‘You,’ Hoseok teased him with a smile. ‘Vanessa tells me interesting things,’

‘What?’ Yoongi gawked in disbelief. ‘What the fuck does she tell you?’

‘Woah! Language!’ Hoseok looked appalled. ‘Is that how you talk to people?’

‘Oh please you’re such a goody two shoes. You know the good ones turn out to be most wicked eventually,’ Yoongi narrowed his eyes.

Hoseok threw his head back laughing. Little did he know that Yoongi was right. In another year, Hoseok was the one who cursed the most but that was imaginable to the Hufflepuff right now.

‘What did Van say!?’ Yoongi enquired.

‘Well,’ Hoseok gave a lop-sided smile. ‘She said you are like an onion. No she said you are a coconut,’

‘I’m a coconut?’ Yoongi raised an eyebrow. ‘What the fuck?’

‘Again! Language!’ Hoseok glared at him, lips pouted. ‘What she meant was, you look so hard on the outside but you are a softy inside,’

Yoongi gaped at him. What the hell was he saying? And HOW COULD Vanessa betray him like this? This was embarrassing. No! Yoongi’s hard exterior is what made him powerful.

‘That’s bullshit,’ Yoongi finally said, after struggling for words for some moments. ‘Utter bullshit. Believe her if you want but you’ll regret it,’

‘Why?’ Hoseok crossed his arms. ‘What will you do?’

‘I-’ Yoongi blinked. Of course he wouldn’t do anything. Hoseok looked too soft and too innocent to be harmed in any way. That guy was so pure that he couldn't even hear Yoongi curse.  _Shit… Why am I being weak right now?_

Seeing his blank face, Hoseok laughed again, ‘She was right,’

‘No she wasn’t!’ Yoongi sprang to his feet. ‘I’m leaving!’ and he turned to walk.

‘I’ll miss you Yoongle Boongle,’ Hoseok called out behind him. Yoongi snapped his head back to see a sniggering Hoseok. The Slytherin’s face was red with embarrassment.

‘You will regret this Jung Hoseok!’ he yelled at him and ran away.

*

‘Hey, Yoongle Boongle,’ Hoseok spoke close to Yoongi’s ear and made him jump. They were waiting for their Transfiguration class to start. The blonde turned around with a scowl.

‘Don’t you call me that!’

‘But you are! I saw you smile that day, remember? When you got that letter from your parents? I think the name suits you,’ Hoseok was gleaming.

Yoongi turned red again, cheeks heated in embarrassment.

‘So,’ Hoseok continued, ‘Yoongle Boo-’ and a piece of chalk hit his chest. Hoseok glared at Yoongi and picked up the fallen chalk, throwing it right back at him. Yoongi ducked, running to the front to pick up more ammunition. Soon, both had marked their territories, using the desks like a fortress.

‘You call me that one more time, I’ll throw this in your eye!’ Yoongi threw the chalk and hid behind the desk.

‘You turtle, you’re too slow to catch me!’ Hoseok sniggered and a chalk hit it on the forehead.

‘Aww lil Seok Seok got hurt?’ Yoongi laughed and Hoseok jumped over the stacked benches, rushed towards Yoongi and grabbed him. Both tumbled, Hoseok’s hands at the sides of the Slytherin’s torso, tickling him.

‘Stop stop!’ Yoongi was half laughing and half crying. ‘You moron!’

‘Who’s smiling now Yoongle Boongle?’

‘I’m not! Gah!!’ Yoongi was twisting and turning but Hoseok was ruthless. Both were laughing, trying to get the upper hand and a clear sound cut through their laughter.

‘Students?’

They looked up to see Professor McGonagall giving them both the most judgemental glare through her spectacles. Yoongi hurriedly pushes Hoseok aside and stood up, straightening his robes and wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. Hoseok patted his hair down.

‘I’m thoroughly confused as to what is happening,’ McGonagall said. ‘Was… was this a fight?’

‘No professor,’ Hoseok said awkwardly. Yoongi looked mortified. Eyes of the entire classroom where on them.

‘Are you sure? It’s hard to believe,’ McGonagall asked again.

‘Yes Professor. We were just… having a chalk fight…’ Hoseok lightly kicked the little piece of chalk next to his feet.

McGonagall sighed, ‘Take your seats Jung, Min,’

Both hurried to sit as far away from each other as was possible. Hoseok glanced at the Slytherin a few times but it looked like Yoongi was too embarrassed to look anywhere but at his book, quill scribbling away. Hoseok didn’t know whether to feel sorry or amused.

‘This is all your fault,’ Yoongi said to Vanessa when they walked out after class. Vanessa turned to him, eyebrow raised, ‘I did nothing. Hoseok is a sweetheart and you are so mean to him,’

Yoongi’s mouth fell open in shock, something he seemed to be doing a lot since a few days. Vanessa tugged on to Hoseok who was passing them by and pulled him back.

‘Look at him,’ Vanessa put an arm through his, smiling. ‘And you hit his poor head with the chalk,’

‘I’m leaving!’ Yoongi said and for some reason her cousin found all of this quite hilarious.

‘What are you laughing at?’ He snapped at her. Laura’s eyes were sparkling.

‘Yoongi, are you jealous perhaps?’ She asked, eyeing Vanessa and Hoseok.

‘I hate you all!’ Yoongi screamed and stomped off. The three laughed, but Laura’s laughter died soon, turning into an awkward smile where she wasn’t meeting anyone’s eye.

‘Ok I’ll see you later Van,’ she said to her friend and left without saying goodbye to Hoseok, not that Hoseok wanted to interact with her. This entire situation of acquainting Slytherins was one moment of mirth followed by a whole lot of awkwardness.

‘Do you really think Yoongi was jealous?’ Vanessa asked Hoseok as both walked together.

‘I don’t know. That guy is always angry about something, it’s hard to figure out what he’s angry about,’ Hoseok shrugged. ‘Why? You wanted him to be jealous?’

Vanessa shrugged, ‘I dont knowwww,’

At her reaction, a teasing grin broke over Hoseok’s face, ‘Miss Turner, do you like Yoongi?’

‘Noooo,’ Vanessa said in a tone that clearly implied yes. She punched Hoseok’s arm. ‘I don’t know ok… we-we are childhood friends… how is one supposed to know?’

Hoseok shrugged again, ‘Not that I’m an expert but does he make you nervous? Does your heart beat faster and all that mushy stuff?’

‘No… not really. I mean, how the hell would Yoongi make me nervous? I call him meow-meow when I want to tease him. But…’

‘But?’

‘I’d like it if we… if we went on a date maybe. To Hogsmeade or something. I like spending time with him alone when there isn’t anyone else to interrupt us,’

‘Sounds like you like him,’ Hoseok said. ‘Go get him!’ he cheered her on.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, ‘He’s such a thick head, I can give it to him in writing and he’ll look at me cluelessly and  _ask what is that?_ ’

Both of them laughed with their heads thrown back.

‘Well, I hope it works out for you two,’ Hoseok said when they reached the fork to their common rooms. They waved each other goodbye and headed their own ways.

The catalyst of complications between the Slytherin cousins and the rest of school also arrived in Yoongi and Hoseok’s third year.

Hoseok was in his common room when 11 year old Kim Taehyung walked in, wiping the corners of his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

‘Kim?’ Hoseok called to him. He had made his acquaintance with the boy during the sorting ceremony. Taehyung was a nice kid - friendly, curious, bright. But right now he looked like he was living his worst nightmare and that clearly got Hoseok worried.

‘Taehyung, what’s wrong?’ Hoseok went to the boy who stood by the window, staring at the garden outside with hard, teary eyes.

‘Nothing,’ the boy replied, but his face got puffier by the second.

‘You can tell me what’s wrong Taehyung. I swear I’ll help you in whatever way I can. Do you want to talk to the prefects?’

‘No!’ Taehyung looked at him in alarm. ‘No, I… I don’t want to talk to anyone,’

Hoseok’s friend Leslie walked in, looking worried. She sighed in relief when she spotted them, ‘Oh there you are. Soekjin is urgently looking for both of you. He looks furious, please go to him right now!’

Jin and his friends used one of the abandoned classrooms on the ground floor as their own clubroom and Hoseok knew he would find Jin there. They entered to find Jin pacing to and fro, arguing with Namjoon, Jungkook sitting on one of the old sofas, staring at them with the widest eyes and slowly chewing on the wafers in his hands. Emina stood cross armed, tapping her feet on the floor in impatience.

‘Jung,’ Taehyung grabbed on to Hoseok’s arm. ‘I don’t want to go in there,’ The boy was pleading.

‘Did you do something to upset Jin? Don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to him. Jin is really nice,’ Hoseok reassured him.

‘No it’s not that-’ but Taehyung’s explanation was interrupted by Jin who noticed them at the door.

‘Taehyung! Hobi, c’mon in,’ He called them. Hoseok took Taehyung’s hand and brought him in.

‘Look at the boy!’ Jin said to Namjoon. ‘He’s crying for god’s sake!’

‘I’m not crying,’ Taehyung said softly.

‘This is not how those snakes will treat my friends!’ Jin continued. ‘I’m not going to have this, I’m gonna take this to Dumbledore-’

‘Jin I told you, I’ll speak to their prefects. I’ll make the head boy and girl speak to them as well,’ Namjoon tried to reason with his friend.

‘That’s not going to do anything! Namjoon sometimes you act really thick,’ Jin was clearly very very angry. That boy was always the most patient one among them all, but not today.

‘Fine!’ Namjoon was losing his patience too. ‘Just whatever you do, don’t make an entire house of students hate on that small boy coz you know they are capable of it,’

Taehyung was fidgeting, this entire situation made him uncomfortable. Jungkook noticed the boy’s small frame, shoulders crouching in nervousness and so he tugged on his sleeve. He scooted on his seat to make space, ‘Come, sit down,’

Taehyung sat, pulling on his sleeves to cover his fingers- a sign of anxiety. Jungkook was a shy boy, and didn’t speak further. He offered him the packet of wafers but Taehyung shook his head.

‘Jin, you’ve acted irrationally before,’ Emina said. ‘Don’t do it again. Can you stop and think for a moment?’

‘Why are you all so scared of those Slytherins?!’ Jin yelled out.

‘I support Jin,’ Hoseok said, the past clearly having some influence over his words. ‘They can’t ruin our daily lives like this. I’ll take this to Sprout and make sure some action is taken against whoever made Taehyung cry,’

The tension in the room was broken by the arrival of a pink envelope that had little fairy wings. It left sparkles in its trail and fluttered its way to Jin.

‘What in Merlin’s beard…’ Jin looked at the object dubiously. Slowly, he took the envelope in his hands and opened it.

‘What is it?’ an excited Jungkook was instantly by Jin’s side, chin leaning on the older’s shoulder.

Jin unfolded the letter inside it and instantly regretted it. Before he could crush it, Jungkook grabbed it from him, running to the other corner of the room.

‘Kook! Give it back to me!’ Jin lunged at him.

‘Oh but we want to know too!’ Jungkook slipped from his grasp and started reading the letter, ‘To Prince Jin, who’s skin is softer than snow and lips more beautiful than a thousand roses-’

‘STOP IT!’ Jin jumped on him. Both were on the floor now and Emina snatched the letter from them, continuing to read.

‘When I look at the moon, I remember your beauty that shines brighter than any celestial-’

‘STOP!!!’ Jin ran after her too.

‘This is even cringier than your dad jokes Jin!’ Emina shivered.

Namjoon took the letter. ‘Eyes like warm chocolate that one could drown in,’ he chuckled. ‘Isn’t this the 4th one in the month?’

Jin pointed his wand at the letter, ‘Reducto!’ and it tore to pieces. ‘There. Done,’ he gasped for breath. ‘I should’ve known better than to open it in front of you guys,’

‘You’re getting love letters Jin?’ Hoseok asked curiously.

‘Are you surprised?’ Emina rolled her eyes, grabbing Jin’s chin and turning his face towards Hoseok. ‘Look at this beauty,’ she laughed. Jin’s lips puckered from the grip of her fingers on his jaw.

‘Stop manhandling my precious face!’ Jin said through clenched teeth, trying to break free of Emina’s iron strength. ‘And Namjoon you’re one to talk!’ Jin looked at his roommate. ‘Why don’t you tell them about the 2 girls asking you out to Hogsmeade ON THE SAME DAY!’

‘Whuaat!’ Jungkook looked at Namjoon. ‘Are you going on a date?’

‘No! I said no to them!’ Namjoon’s ears turned red. ‘And that was it! Jin is the one being flooded by letters and gifts!’

‘Oh don’t try to change the topic!’ Jin said. ‘Why did you say no to them?’

Namjoon shrugged, ‘Coz I didn’t want to go with them?’

‘Why? Is there someone else you like?’ Jin asked him bluntly. He looked at Namjoon, demanding an answer then and there.

Namjoon stared at him wide eyed, ‘No! There’s nothing like that! Why do you keep asking me that?’

Jin’s intense gaze was unnerving him and he looked away towards Hoseok. ‘Anyways Hobi, let’s go talk to Sprout,’ and he walked out.

‘You know if you guys start dating at least I’ll have some relief,’ Emina said, making Jin raise his eyebrows at her.

‘Do you know how much the girls annoy me with questions about you two?’ she said. ‘And some actually hate me because I’m friends with you?’

‘What?! No way!’ Jin took her hand and tugged her towards him. ‘Come, let me show them they can’t hate on our Emina,’

Emina pulled her hand back and kicked Jin’s leg, ‘All you will do is create major chaos!’ she shook her head and walked out.

‘But who am I supposed to date!’ Jin yelled and followed her. Emina shot him a dangerous look like she’d throw a shoe at his head that moment.

‘Hey,’ Jungkook called Taehyung. ‘Listen, I know the Slytherins are very annoying. Even I really don’t like  _some_ of them. If they trouble you again, you can come to anyone of us without hesitation alright?’

Taehyung nodded, ‘Thank you. But… What’s your name?’

‘Oh, I’m Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook,’ the boy smiled. ‘I’m in Ravenclaw. So is Emina,’ Jungkook gestured to the tall girl in black and blue robes.

‘Oh! Is she… in the same year as you?’

‘No, she’s in the fourth year, with Namjoon and Jin. Don’t worry, she looks scary but she isn’t. It’s very entertaining to tease her,’ Jungkook giggled. ‘Watch this. Hey Em!’

‘What?’ Emina turned back to him with a suspicious look.

‘You’ll be getting more of these when you come after Christmas right?’ Jungkook upturned the empty packet of wafers.

‘Jeon Jungkook did you finish my entire stack?!’ Emina rushed to him, locking him into a choke hold while the two wrestled.

‘See, she’s fun,’ Jungkook gave a thumbs up to Taehyung and then ran away from Emina’s grasp. Taehyung’s mood finally lightened and he started to laugh.

Hoseok convinced Sprout to take action before the two Slytherin boys could think of bullying Taehyung again and the two were given detention in the dungeons for a week. They were finally at ease now. In the evening, they were all gathered in the clubroom.

‘Coming for dinner Hobi?’ Namjoon asked him.

‘No, you guys go ahead,’ Hoseok said. ‘I want to finish this assignment before I lose focus again,’

His friends nodded and left. Hoseok was hungry but he had to put his studied before his hunger for a few minutes.

In the corridor outside, Seokjin saw Yoongi walk towards the clubroom and stopped him.

‘What are you doing here?’ Jin asked the Slytherin. Both looked at each other with hard eyes.

‘None of your concern,’ Yoongi said.

‘This isn’t your area, it’s mine. So it is my concern,’ Jin said.

If it was anyone else, they would’ve gone with ‘Hogwarts isn’t your property’. But a Slytherin knew the value of marking one’s territory. They followed that principle as well.

‘I’m not trying to hijack your place Kim. I need to see Hoseok. Why? Like I said that’s none of your concern,’

Namjoon kept a hand on Jin’s shoulder, tugging him forward. Jin broke his gaze from Yoongi and walked away. He didn’t like the Slytherin but he wasn’t about to become petty.

Glad that Jin didn’t persist, Yoongi walked ahead and strode into the clubroom with a book in hand. Hoseok looked up in shock and was alarmed by the expression the other was wearing.

‘Yoongi, if you’re here to talk about the detention of your juniors-’ But his words were cut by the sound of the book that Yoongi kept on the table rather harshly.

‘Oh, don’t involve me in that,’ Yoongi said.

Hoseok looked at him in question. ‘You’re… ok with that?’

‘I don’t care,’ Yoongi shrugged. ‘Well I do care… But they were being annoying so maybe this detention is what they need. I’ll warn you though, Snape isn’t happy about you guys costing us points,’

‘ _We_  costed you points? Or the behaviour of your house did?’

‘The ones who get caught are stupid and stupid ones deserve detention,’ was Yoongi’s answer. Hoseok looked at him critically.

‘Anyways, that’s not why I’m here,’ Yoongi continued. ‘Vanessa had your notes. Wanted to return them,’

‘Oh, thanks,’ Hoseok took his book.

‘You make Leslie Marquez write your notes?’ Yoongi asked.

‘What? No, of course not! I write them myself!’

‘Well then I wonder why it’s so identical,’

‘What?’ Hoseok looked at him in confusion. ‘Min, what are you talking about, I have no idea,’

Yoongi removed a scroll of parchment from his robes and kept it on the table.

‘Didn’t think you’d be scared to own up to this. Thanks anyway,’ he took a step back to leave but stopped. ‘Seok Seok, take care of that kind heart of yours, you’re too nice to the wrong people,’ and the Slytherin left with a smirk. Hoseok quickly grabbed the parchment and unrolled it to find Yoongi’s Transfiguration report from last year… the one he had done for him. A strange nervousness crept inside Hoseok’s body, starting from the pit of his stomach, going up to his heart, making it beat faster. Hoseok gulped, quickly rolling the paper and tucking it away. Suddenly, he wasn’t hungry. All he could think of was what did Yoongi think of him now… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I had promised myself to keep plot AWAY from this series. It was supposed to be soft and fluffy BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! I AM SORRY!!!
> 
> I am sorry if Hoseok's past was heart breaking. I was breaking too while writing it. ;(
> 
> There are some easter eggs for the House of Cards readers in this chapter. Let me know if you spot them! Like I say, the devil is in the details.
> 
> And THANK YOU for all the kudos and sweet comments! I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 *still struggling with how to add emojis from a computer. But please imagine bright hearts here*


	5. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second last chapter!

By fourth year, Hoseok had a very close knit circle of friends from all the four houses. He and Taehyung had grown closer, Jin and Jungkook had been his friends before Hogwarts started and now through them even Namjoon and Emina were his close friends. Park Jimin, the friendly Slytherin would pop in time to time. They all adored him, but Hoseok often got the idea that Jimin was stuck between two worlds, trying to be cordial with his housemates while being close to his other friends. Slytherins were an exclusive and tightly-knit group.

Hoseok met the others in their East wing clubroom to catch up on their summer adventures. Namjoon had some really interesting stories to tell them.

‘A boyfriend?’ Jin’s head snapped in his roommate’s direction the moment the word awkwardly left the latter’s lips.

Namjoon gave his shy, dimpled smile, eyes on his feet and hand rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Ah man, I’m already regretting sharing this,’

‘No no! Tell us more!’ Jimin was in Namjoon’s face, clutching his forearm and tugging him. ‘We want to know everything!’

‘Gross,’ Jungkook sipped on his banana milk. ‘I don’t want to know everything. Please keep all the mushy romantic information to yourself,’

‘Oh no no, please spill it,’ Emina folded her legs on the sofa and sat up straight. ‘Spill everything, even the dirty secrets,’

Namjoon looked at her in shock, ‘What do you mean, I didn’t do anything-’

‘So you didn’t even kiss?’ Emina looked at him disbelievingly. ‘I don’t buy that. I know you Kim Namjoon,’

‘Well…’ Namjoon gave a dry chuckle. ‘It wasn’t a kiss, more like a peck,’

Jin felt his insides churn.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Emina said. ‘You’re giving really ambiguous answers here,’

‘What’s the difference between a peck and a kiss?’ 12 year old Taehyung voiced his first sexual question and everyone looked at him. 

‘The absence of the tongue,’ Hoseok said softly so that only a handful heard. He and Jimin burst out laughing while Jungkook looked around the room with big eyes.

‘C’mon Jungkookie, tell us the difference between a peck and kiss,’ Hoseok nudged him.

‘I do not know what you are talking about,’ Jungkook scooted closer to Taehyung, who seemed a bit lost as well.

‘Can you stop spoiling the kids?’ Namjoon pointed at them. 

‘Kids?’ Emina raised her eyebrows. ‘Don’t let this Jungkook fool you. He’s turning into a perv just like Hobi. He’s acting too innocent in front of you Joonie. Yeah that’s right,’ she looked back and Jungkook who was gaping at her, ‘I heard all the jokes you and Hobi were laughing about yesterday. Why don’t you tell Namjoon what’s tasty in Busan?’

‘Hobi started it!’ Jungkook pointed at the Hufflepuff.

‘Guys guys,’ Jimin brought their attention back. ‘We are missing the main point of this discussion. Namjoon’s new boyfriend,’ he pointed at the embarrassed Gryffindor.

Jin had been silent throughout. His mouth felt dry as sand. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to listen to this. It was torture to his ears. Yet he was curious. He wanted to know how much his boy meant to Namjoon. The tall Gryffindor sat across Jin, the dimples in his smile showing in a way that Jin was starting to feel weak in the knees… but at the same time he felt a weight in his stomach because that smile… that gorgeous, heart fluttering smile, was for someone else. 

‘Well, that’s it,’ Namjoon said. ‘We went on a couple of dates and… before I left, I told him its best we don’t expect too much from this,’

‘What-What do you mean?’ Jin gave a dry chuckle. 

‘I mean… we dated for the summer. We had a good time but, I guess that’s it. I don’t see how it will continue over just letters,’ 

‘Oh…’ Jin’s face was trying it’s best to hold up the smile. ‘What was he like?’

‘We had a lot in common so it was fun hanging out. We could talk about so many things,’

‘Well,’ Emina added, ‘if you guys have a lot in common then I’m sure the relationship can sustain over letters,’

‘I don’t know,’ Namjoon shrugged, ‘I won’t be there for so many months, I can’t keep him tied to me like this,’

Jimin chimed in, always the advocate of ‘one true love’. ‘But then are you just gonna let it slip away? It wasn’t special to you?’

Jin tried to distract himself before he could speak something he would regret. He wrote his assignment rather harshly on his parchment and at one point the nib of the quill scratched the parchment and broke. 

‘Dammit,’ Jin muttered to himself, chucking the quill to the side. That’s it. He can’t listen more about how awesome Namjoon’s summer was. The fun dates he went on, grabbing ice cream, going to a pool party, attending some muggle concert. He did not want to know that Namjoon had all that fun with another guy… a guy Jin would never be able to compare. Because that guy was from the other life of Namjoon, the muggle life.

This was his own fault wasn’t it? He hadn’t told Namjoon about his feelings. And how could he? When he’s not spoken it out loud to anyone? Heaven’s forbid if, by some chance the word reached his father… he would be disowned before anyone could say blimey. The heir to the Kim legacy prefers the same sex? How would the pure bloodline ever continue? This was absolutely taboo, they’d rather have him marry a muggle... or worse, a squib. 

But what could he do? Was there a way out? It had been a few weeks since Jin had started to realize his feelings for Namjoon. He didn’t know when it exactly started… could one put a tab on these things? Maybe not. All Jin knew was, from wanting to spend all his time with Namjoon, he started to get a fluttery feeling whenever he saw those dimples on the other’s face. He loved the scent of pine that Namjoon always smelled of. He loved it so much that he wouldn’t mind hugging Namjoon for hours. No one else made him feel this way. He wanted to be the reason for Namjoon’s smiles… but he wasn’t, because he was too scared to speak up. 

‘Jin, you want some?’ Jungkook passed him the strawberry scones and to the younger’s surprise, Jin shook his head. 

‘I’ll see you guys later?’ He feigned his smile again, the smile he used when greeting people at his father’s social events.

‘Sure,’ Emina said, ‘You ok?’

‘Yeah, I just realised I left my Charms notes in my room. I need to get them,’ and he left. But he didn’t go to his room, instead he headed to the great lake and sat on a huge boulder overlooking the vast water body. He closed his burning eyes that were threatening to leak tears and let the cold wind blow over his face.

‘You sure you ok?’ Jin heard Hoseok behind him and slowly turned.

‘Hobi, what are you doing here?’

‘I sensed something was wrong,’ Hoseok walked to the front so he was in level with him. ‘I’m not forcing you to tell me, but if you want to share, you can. You know you can trust me,’

Jin nodded. Hoseok was trustworthy. They had been friends for nearly 8 years now. Still, it was difficult to say it out loud and Hoseok sensed that too.

‘Did Namjoon upset you?’ the younger asked.

‘Not exactly…’ Jin looked away, pretending to gaze at the mountains.

‘Did… his dating news upset you?’

Jin did not answer, but Hoseok understood. He moved closer to sit beside Jin.

‘I’m sorry this happened,’ Hoseok said. ‘There’s really… nothing to be done to make it better. I can’t imagine how it feels to not be open about this,’

‘You’re lucky you don’t have to hide this,’ Jin chuckled, ‘You indeed are fortunate that you can pursue whoever you want to. I wish… I wish my family was like yours,’

‘Jin,’ Hoseok smiled softly. ‘If-if your feelings are strong for him, maybe you should tell him-’

‘It’s not that easy. If people find out I’m… this is so frustrating, I can’t even say it,’

‘I often wondered how you are so good at keeping your thoughts and feelings to yourself,’ Hoseok replied. ‘But… maybe, something will work out? In the future?’

Jin shook his head. ‘I don’t know…But, thank you, for being there,’

‘Of course,’ Hoseok smiled, ‘You know you can always talk to us about it. All of us love you for who you are, including Namjoon. I really do think you should tell him Jin,’

Jin shook his head, ‘I don’t want to share anything with Namjoon, at least not right now because I don’t know what this is. Maybe this is just a passing crush. You know, we are so close, sometimes it happens. It will fade away soon,’ 

‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course I am!’ Jin was back to being gleeful, at least on the outside. ‘I just don’t want the others to bring up his summer boyfriend again and again, which I’m sure they will because Jimin and Em looked so excited. Hobi, find yourself a boyfriend soon so they focus on you instead! Do it for your friend!’  
‘Haha,’ Hoseok laughed nervously. ‘I-I don’t have anyone in mind,’

‘Is that so?’ Jin pouted, ‘Well, I would’ve totally spoiled your boyfriend if there was one,’

Hoseok shook his head, ‘That’ll have to wait I guess. No one’s really interested me so far,’ 

*

‘Here, your first butterbeer,’ the 6th year Slytherin prefect Travers handed Yoongi a mug of golden liquid with white froth covering the brim. The Slytherins were having a small party in the common room on returning to Hogwarts. 

Yoongi slightly scrunched his nose as he took his first gulp, ‘This is sweeter than I had expected,’

‘Yeah, but you fourth years are only allowed this. The other stuff is for next year,’

‘Hey guys,’ Laura pushed between them. Her cheeks were flushed and movements lazy. ‘Yoongles, Van-Van is looking for you,’

‘Don’t call me that!’ Yoongi looked at her with horror. Laura gave a lazy smile and walked away without a care while Travers sniggered at the nickname. Yoongi shot him a glare, ‘Don’t ever repeat that name to anyone!’

‘Sure,’ Travers nodded, chuckling, ‘Only if you let me call you that now and then,’

‘I’m gonna kill Jung!’ Yoongi muttered, remembering that he was responsible for this nickname. He stomped to wherever Vanessa was. 

Vanessa Turner was on the three seater sofa with some of their friends. When Yoongi’s lilac eyes spotted her, he felt a feeling of familiarity kindle inside him. She looked nice, Yoongi thought. He had missed her more than he would’ve expected over the summer and the sight of her made him weirdly happy and fuzzy right now. Or was that the butterbeer? He doubted it. One sip wouldn’t make him feel like this. 

Vanessa tucked her blonde locks behind her ear. Her blue eyes twinkled when she saw Yoongi standing a few feet away and smiled sweetly at him. Someone else moved from Yoongi’s side and he saw the boy sit next to her. He was a year senior to them - Adrian Pucey. 

‘Hey Van, how was your summer,’ the boy asked her and something hot coiled inside Yoongi from the way he was smiling. Both fell into conversation and Yoongi couldn’t help the burn rising from his chest, all the way to his cheeks. Vanessa was laughing with Adrian and the senior leaned a bit too close to say something in her ear. 

Ok that’s it. Yoongi walked to them. 

‘Hey, could you scoot a little,’ he said, standing right in the middle. Adrian gave him a look but Vanessa moved to the side with a smile. Yoongi pushed in between and made a place for himself, turning towards Adrian. 

‘Sup Adrian,’ he cocked an eyebrow. 

There was a moment’s silence where Adrian returned the gaze and then he looked away, ‘I gotta go grab a drink,’ the boy said and left them, seeing that his chance had been completely sabotaged. 

‘Hey Yoongles,’ Vanessa’s hand was on his knee. ‘How was summer?’

Yoongi shrugged, turning his body slightly towards her, ‘Alright I suppose. We visited father’s place,’ 

‘The castle?’ Vanessa’s eyes widened. She always looked so cute when she was excited. 

‘Don’t call it the castle,’ Yoongi giggled, showing his gummy smile. ‘It’s just… his...house?’

‘It’s a castle alright,’ Vanessa rolled her eyes. ‘The sky castle of the Min dynasty. I’ve read about it,’

‘You have?’ Yoongi was surprised. 

‘Of course! I wanted to… know more about your father’s side. Do you miss it? Your previous home?’

‘I don’t remember much of it,’ Yoongi answered. ‘It was too big of a place to live in… and not enough people to live with. I think I like it here better,’ 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit. 

‘But… what were Adrian and you talking about?’ He asked, glancing at her but then looking away awkwardly. 

‘Nothing specific. But you seemed a bit.. annoyed when you came. Did something happen?’

‘What? No no, nothing happened at all,’

‘You sure? You were giving hard glares to Adrian,’ 

‘I wasn’t,’ Yoongi looked at her disbelievingly and she looked right back at him, unnerving him slowly. 

‘Were you jealous?’ 

Yoongi blinked. He wanted to deny it, but why should he? Yes he was jealous that someone else was getting closer to her. He was jealous-

His thoughts stopped when he felt something touch his nose, for the briefest moment, Vanessa kissed the tip of his nose and smiled at him, before looking away and and tucking her hair back behind her ears.

‘You’re like an angry kitten,’ she chuckled and walked away hurriedly. Yoongi’s entire face burned, his stomach fluttered and slowly a smile stretched on to his lips. He sat back on the sofa, ruffling his hair, failing miserably at his attempts to cut the undying smile. 

•

‘Hey Yoongle Boongle,’ the deep voice startled Yoongi again. They were in Astronomy class and Yoongi concentration had been in observing the skies through his telescope. He turned around. 

‘How many times do I have to tell you Jung? Don’t call me that!’

Hoseok just gave a wicked smile to him. Yoongi shook his head, this was not going to work. Did he not possess the power of fear anymore? ‘Just because you are Van’s friend, doesn’t make you my friend too alright?’

‘Oh!’ Hoseok regarded him with a look of disbelief, ‘Look at Mr. Haughty Pants. Keep your friendship to yourself Min, I can do without it,’

Yoongi shook his head, ‘Then why are you still standing here?’

‘We’ve been assigned the same telescope dummy,’ Hoseok held up the small number card in his hand. ‘Now move aside, I know you’re no good at this. Let me chart the sky,’

Yoongi pouted as Hoseok moved forward to look through the eye hole. 

This moron! Where did he suddenly get all this badass confidence from?

Yoongi watched him as he got busy in adjusting the focus of the lense, slender fingers curving around the brass tube. Had he grown taller? Yoongi was quite sure they were the same height the last time he had spoken to him face to face. Hoseok’s form now looked a lot leaner. Oh, he had a mole on his lip?

‘This one,’ Hoseok suddenly said out loud, making him jump again. The students nearby also turned to glance at them. The Hufflepuff’s finger pointed at a constellation on the chart. ‘This is Cassiopeia, not Andromeda. You have the wrong season chart open,’

‘Do you know how loud you are?’ Yoongi’s eyes squinted. ‘You’ll never need the sonorus charm in your life ever,’

Hoseok gave him a straight face, ‘At least I know how to look at the stars. C’mon, make the correction!’ Hoseok tapped on the chart again. 

‘You’re a moron is what you are,’ the Slytherin shook his head but crossed out the label he had written without further questions. ‘I hope your eyes are this sharp for the match tomorrow. You’re gonna need it. Slytherin is gonna annihilate your team, wait and watch,’

‘Oh I’ll wait and watch for sure,’ Hoseok chuckled, ‘how we send your royal asses crying back to the stands,’

‘That’s too confident of you Jung Hoseok,’ Yoongi side eyed him and the Hufflepuff shrugged.

‘Just stating the facts. If you continue your turtle pace then you won’t even know when my Quaffle passes across nose all the way through the hoop,’ and he slightly booped the tip of Yoongi’s nose, startling the other. Yoongi swatted his hand away and their equipment table rattled with the movement.

One of the Hufflepuffs turned around, ‘Could you guys shut up? It’s really hard to concentrate with you two yapping at each other,’

‘Sorry,’ Hoseok smiled, ‘We’ll stay shut now,’ and he imitated the action of shutting a door. Yoongi sighed, taking the telescope towards himself.

Hoseok’s ‘turtle’ comment had really riled him up and next day, during the match, Yoongi was moving around the hoops like a water dragon- swift, flawless movement, beautifully curving maneuvers. Slytherin won, 200-180, in turn winning the house-cup. Everyone was elated, hugging, jumping and cheering. Yoongi saw Vanessa push through the crowd and ran towards her, lifting her up and twirling around, uncaring of how sweaty he was. Vanessa bent lower and kissed him on the cheek, making him freeze. He looked back at her, well, to be precise he looked at her full, pink lips but he was frozen for too long and the rest of his housemates pushed in. He put her down, looking away and distracted himself by joining his team in throwing Ash Vorhart into the air for scoring maximum goals.

The House Cup victory pushed the play-fight between Yoongi and Hoseok further, both did not leave any opportunity to make snarky comments on the other. By the end of the year, both had a long list of ‘nicknames’ for each other.

Their final exams were approaching within a month. During their last Herbology class, Hoseok was paired with Vanessa for the task. 

‘And?’ Hoseok whispered to Vanessa as both plucked the purple shrivlefigs from the orchard. ‘Did you tell him yet?’

‘No,’ Vanessa pouted. ‘Like I said, he’s being so thick,’

They spoke quietly, for fear of anyone else overhearing them.

‘Van,’ Hoseok sighed. ‘The year is about to end. You said you have been giving him hints throughout the year,’

‘I want him to acknowledge it too, instead of me initiating everything,’ 

‘You know how he is,’ Hoseok said. ‘He doesn’t even accept the fact that he smiled once in his life. I don’t know why he’s so closed up about his feelings, it’s not the worst thing in the world to feel emotions,’

‘I know… but, I guess that’s what Yoongi is. It’s adorable sometimes because he shows his emotions to just his chosen few,’

‘I’ll never understand why you fell for that stone hearted guy,’ Hoseok shook his head. 

‘I told you he’s not that bad!’ Vanessa eyed him. ‘Trust me, he likes you, I see it in the way he teases you,’

‘Sure sure,’ Hoseok didn’t want to argue because there was no way he would believe that, and they had other matters to discuss. ‘But seriously, don’t wait forever to tell him you like him. I don’t know how and why but he makes you happy, so, I’m hoping this works out well for you,’

‘You really are the sweetest Hobi,’ Vanessa smiled, ‘Thank you, I think I’m gonna go through with it,’ she leaned in for a small hug. Hoseok hugged her, patting her back and when they separated with a smile, they found Yoongi standing in front of them, completely dumbfounded.

‘Hi Yoongi!’ Vanessa smiled at him but Hoseok definitely felt awkward from the way Yoongi was looking at them. 

‘You guys seem… to be having fun,’ Yoongi’s face was slightly sour, ‘Are you done with the task?’

‘Are you?’ Vanessa arched her eyebrows.

‘Well, almost,’ Yoongi lifted the basket. ‘My partner must have done the rest,’

‘Ok,’ Vanessa nodded, ‘Go on, finish up,’ she smiled and went forward, selecting the figs from a plant further ahead. Hoseok silently went with her, not looking back to see how badly Yoongi glared at him.

‘He’s definitely mad,’ he whispered to Vanessa.

‘Well, he shouldn’t be,’ Vanessa said coolly. ‘I’m gonna remain unaffected of whatever fight you two have,’

Vanessa had expected she would tell Yoongi her feelings that evening but his mood was too sour to talk to anyone, again making her backtrack to her initial plan of wanting Yoongi to open up first. She was unable to make up her mind.

Meanwhile, Yoongi made a resolve that he would anyhow make Vanessa come to him herself and come clear of the hints he felt she had been giving him. What did that kiss on the nose mean? And she had been holding his hand too often, and letting go just when Yoongi had decided to be brave and tighten the grip. Little did Yoongi know that his courage took too long, making Vanessa rethink her decision of skinship in the first place. He couldn’t even reciprocate properly when she pecked his cheek after Slytherin won the match. He would’ve kissed her if he had some more time and space from the maddening crowd. But she was friendly with everyone, even with Jung Hoseok so maybe this was just her being friendly? They were childhood friends after all. 

Soon they all got busy preparing for the exams. Laura was one step away from having a nervous breakdown because according to her ‘Everytime Jeon passes by me in the corridor, he makes sure to cite some question from the syllabus out loud and I realise I don’t know the answer because he’s studied more AND I HAVEN’T! I HATE HIS STUPID FACE! I WANT HIM TO BURN ALIVE!’ A lot of Van and Yoongi’s time went in trying to keep her from pulling her own hair out along with stressing about their own subjects.

On the day of the last exam, the Slytherins celebrated in their common room like at the end of every year. Vanessa hoped that now that the stress of exam was gone, Yoongi would talk to her properly again. But he didn’t. She tried to speak to him and he moved away. After two failed attempts, she saw him sitting near the window, chatting with their housemate Emilia and she felt like giving up. Unexpectedly, tears were filling up her eyes. She blinked furiously, she was never the one to cry like this, but this time it wasn’t working. By the time she made it to the door towards the dorms, she had tears running down her cheeks.

‘YOONGI!’ Laura’s sharp voice made him wince as he turned to find his utterly furious cousin.

‘What is it?’ he irately asked.

‘You made Van cry? I can’t believe this!’

Yoongi immediately stood up when he heard that, ‘Van’s crying?’

‘Yeah you dummy, she ran to her room because you are such a moron to her! I should beat you up for this!’ Laura came at him with her hand up.

‘Stop stop!’ Yoongi shielded himself, ‘I’ll talk to her,’

‘You better! And when she’s back I hope she’s smiling or it’s gonna be my wand and not my hand!’

Yoongi rushed to the girl’s dorm. Luckily it would be empty right now so no one would accuse him of breaking in. He heard Vanessa’s sobs and slowly opened the door to find her sitting on the bed with a pillow in her lap.

‘Van?’ He stepped in slowly. Seeing her cry was breaking his heart so much.

‘What are you doing here?’ She looked at him in shock, ‘Get out,’

‘I wanna talk to you! Why are you crying?’

‘Why am I crying? Min Yoongi you thick headed gnarkle!’ she stomped towards him with the pillow and threw it at him. Yoongi blocked it and walked up closer to her.

‘Can you just tell me what’s wrong?’

‘No! I won’t! Because all you care about is ignoring ME and jabbering with every other girl you see!’

Yoongi blinked, ‘I was ignoring you so that you come to me and clear out what are we actually doing!’

‘Well, here I am! So why don’t you tell me what we are actually doing? You have not responded even once to whatever hints I’m trying to give you,’

‘Ok,’ Yoongi said, suddenly boldening up.

‘Ok what?’ 

Yoongi responded by bending lower and kissing her, a soft touch on her lips. ‘There, this is my response to your hints.’

This time, Vanessa was speechless so he kissed her again, enveloping her into a hug, showing her he was sorry to make her wait so long. She felt warm and soft against him and Yoongi felt so content and so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P I'm not gonna say anything, hope y'all aren't too mad :P :P


	6. Yearn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seemed to be in love (not like Hoseok knew anything about love). He wondered if he will ever find something like what Yoongi and Vanessa had, something so perfect that it fit like a glove, something so endearing that it made everyone around you yearn for the same.
> 
> Was such a love possible for everyone? Hoseok didn’t know… he couldn’t know because he hadn’t felt anything like this for anyone in his life...yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this mini-series. It's going to be just a liiiittle bit emotional. Again, I'd like to remind the readers that this series ends where House of Cards begins, so the same happens with the story of Yoongi and Hoseok here.

Hoseok grinned and waved at his housemates across the Hufflepuff table. It was his first day as a fifth year and the sorting ceremony was about to begin. He had managed to catch a glimpse of the nervous first years before he entered the hall. They all looked like little children and Hoseok couldn’t fathom that he was that small and timid when he had first come to this place. He looked around his table, seeing how much everyone had grown… they were all big now- ‘The big kids’ as Jin put it. His eyes settled on Taehyung who though had grown nearly a foot since they first saw him, was still the kid of their group and probably would always remain.Taehyung had somehow managed to acquire a pgymypuff within 20 minutes of entering the castle grounds and now the little pink and puffy creature sat on the 3rd year’s shoulder like a ball of wool. One of their house prefects, the 7th year student Rupert Davis beckoned Hoseok to come and sit next to him.

‘Before we have the council meeting tomorrow, I wanted to tell you,’ Rupert said to him, ‘I want to nominate you for prefect next year,’

Hoseok blinked in surprise, ‘Seriously? Me?’

‘Yeah,’ Rupert nodded, ‘I and Rebecca think you and Leslie will make really good prefects. Everyone adores you, seniors and juniors. You are helpful but not a pushover, it’s perfect,’

‘Wow,’ Hoseok smiled, still trying to take in the sudden compliments that he had been given, ‘I’ll do my best, if I’m chosen,’

‘I know you will,’ Rupert smiled and patted his back, ‘You’re the most hardworking person I’ve known. But if, you feel it’s going to be too much since you’re the Quidditch captain as well then-’

‘I’m the Quidditch Captain?!!’ Hoseok exclaimed loudly.

‘Rupert!’ the Hufflepuff seeker rounded up on the prefect. ‘I told you to leave that detail out of it! We all wanted to surprise him tomorrow with the news!’

‘Ah, sorry,’ Rupert facepalmed himself. ‘Well, cat’s out of the bag now,’

‘I can’t believe this!’ Hoseok was overwhelmed, eyes wide with amazement and lips pulled in a ‘o’. He bounced on the balls of his feet and his copper hair bounced with it. ‘I really can’t!’

‘You deserve all of it Hobi,’ his teammate clapped his back.

‘Well, the quidditch captaincy is yours this year,’ Rupert said. ‘Now next year, it’s upto you if you want to take the prefect position too. I honestly can’t think of someone better, but I don’t want to pressure you,’

They all dispersed again into other groups, greeting everyone after the holidays. Hoseok saw his one of his two Slytherin friends enter. Vanessa walked into the hall, rosy lips smiling in all her glory. Hoseok saw her arm, looped into Min Yoongi’s. And to Hoseok’s biggest surprise, Yoongi was smiling too. It was small and slight, but it was there. He wasn’t look grumpy or impassive like he usually did. When the two sat down at their table, Yoongi said something to Vanessa which made her exclaim and kiss him on the cheek, after which she proceeded to intertwine her hands with his.

So it had happened, Hoseok smiled to himself. Vanessa had finally taken the leap after all those discussions with Hoseok. He was glad to see her so happy, she deserved it.

Vanessa and Yoongi soon became the hot topic for the entire school, and they were indeed a sight to behold. Both were a picture perfect couple, like they belonged in a luxurious painting from another era. Hoseok hadn’t expected Yoongi to be the kind to display affection publicly, but he did so with her. Both were often see walking hand in hand. Maybe Yoongi was not the shy kind. He never pushed Vanessa away when she tried to do any couple-like things with him, including feeding him occasionally from her own fork or jumping at him for a piggy back ride.

And like that, slowly, Hoseok saw the change in Yoongi. His stone cold mask was slowly breaking, giving away. Yoongi smiled more and whenever Hoseok saw that, it lighted something inside him, like a warm flickering flame. It was comforting to see him smile, to see him happy.

And Hoseok was happy, that this change in Yoongi’s behaviour was going to keep Vanessa happy in the long run. They seemed to be in love (not like Hoseok knew anything about love). He wondered if he will ever find something like what Yoongi and Vanessa had, something so perfect that it fit like a glove, something so endearing that it made everyone around you yearn for the same.

Was such a love possible for everyone? Hoseok didn’t know… he couldn’t know because he hadn’t felt anything like this for anyone in his life yet.

But soon, the yearn for it, started to transform into something else and Hoseok didn’t know why. When he looked at the couple, he started wanting the idea of this perfect love more and more. It came to a point that looking at the two made him sad that he didn’t have what they did. He didn’t like feeling like this. This was not what positivity looked like.

Being the new captain, he had to keep some captain traditions alive, one of which was keeping a tab on how the other teams played. He was informed by his keeper that the Slytherins were having a practice match but when Hoseok went to see how it was going, he saw that the Slytherins weren’t really doing much except pass the ball.

_They fooled us_  Hoseok scoffed and was about to leave when he saw one of his friends in green sitting and watching the players with a dewy smile that made his eyes crinkle. Hoseok creeped up behind him.

‘Who are you gazing at?’ Hoseok whispered into Jimin’s ear, making the boy jump in his spot.

Jimin turned back, grey eyes wide in shock. ‘N-Nothing, I’m watching the game,’ he replied, evidently flustered.

‘You’re pink like a peach Jiminnie,’ Hoseok grinned. ‘Don’t you lie to me!’

‘I’m not lying!’ Jimin whispered. People were looking at him since his first exclamation and he hurriedly walked out of the stands. Hoseok looked at his enemy team play for a few moments, waved to Vanessa who was also watching the match with her friend Laura and then ran behind Jimin.

‘Wait up!’ Hoseok almost jumped at the smaller boy, putting his arms around him from the back. ‘Oh c’mon Jiminnie! Are you really gonna keep secrets from me?’

‘Ok fine,’ Jimin pushed him off himself, ‘You’re not gonna let this go,’ he shook his head. ‘I was just… admiring,’

‘Admiring who?’ Hoseok brought his face up close to Jimin’s, brown eyes twinkling.

‘Ash Vorhart…?’ Jimin said sheepishly, running a hand through his charcoal hair. ‘She… she’s an amazing player,’

‘You sound so sappy,’ Hoseok threw his head back in laughter.

‘This is why I wasn’t telling you! I regret it now,’ Jimint tried to pry himself out of Hoseok’s grasp but the taller just pulled him back in.

‘No no, I want to hear it,’ Hoseok said. ‘Not like we didn’t already know you have a thing for Vorhart. C’mon its been like 3 years that you’ve been secretly pining for her. You turn pink whenever she passes by, you aren’t even able to look at her!’

‘Thanks for making me feel miserable,’ Jimin rolled his eyes.

‘I think you look adorable when you’re shy Jiminnieee,’ he pulled on the other’s cheeks. ‘You never know, that might just charm Vorhart. Nothing else seems to impress her anyway,’ They could hear some familiar voices coming towards them and saw Jin and Namjoon arguing as they crossed paths with Jimin and Hoseok. Jin was evidently telling Namjoon off about something. The taller had ducked his head down and was rubbing the back of his neck, a clear sign of embarrassment, while Jin’s mouth moved like rapid fire, the tendons in his neck almost popping in agitation.

‘Don’t you deny it, I can see it in the way you look at her,’ Jin yelled.

‘Can you not scream?’ Namjoon exclaimed, ‘Hold on, should I just get you a spot at Dumbledore’s pulpit so you can scream it to the entire school? Will that be easier for you?’

‘Don’t you get sarcastic with me!’ Jin raised his eyebrows. ‘We have a match tomorrow against them, I hope we don’t lose because you aren’t focused enough,’

‘For the last time, I don’t like her, I just admire her flying skills!’ Namjoon was ready to pull his hair out.

‘What are you guys talking about?’ Hoseok asked as the four of them fell in line.

‘This guy-’ Jin pointed at Namjoon but the other cut him off.

‘It’s nothing,’ Namjoon tried to wave it off. ‘It’s rubbish. Jin is being overdramatic like he always does,’

‘You called her the cute green eyed girl!’ Jin almost stomped his foot.

‘Who are you guys talking about?’ Jimin asked.

‘Ash Vorhart!’ Jin declared and Jimin felt his heart sink a little. ‘Namjoon has an enormous crush on her,’ Jin held his arms wide open to denote the scale of the situation. ‘We had a meeting with the Slytherin team and those cunning snakes sent her in to speak and Namjoon bloody agreed to every stupid term of theirs for the practice schedule! They have taken all the best time slots that we wanted!’

Namjoon tried to defend himself, ‘I just didn’t think it through-’

‘Because you were too busy drowning in her green eyes!’ Jin snapped at him.

‘Ash… Vorhart?’ Jimin asked again and Hoseok could sense what was happening. He slowly moved closer to Jimin, keeping a hand on his shoulder. At the same time he felt a little worried for Jin. Whatever Jin had told him a year ago, had all been in vain. Jin had fallen only harder for and oblivious Namjoon and this was his weird way of protecting his feelings, by pushing Namjoon away before he unknowingly hurt him more.

‘Yeah,’ Jin nodded. ‘Are you two friends? I’ve never seen you guys talk. If you are then maybe you can fix Namjoon up with her,’

‘Jin, I never asked for that!’ Namjoon was nearly yelling.

‘I’m going and assembling the team for a last practice,’ Jin said. ‘Be there,’ he gave a sharp look to Namjoon and left.

‘Don’t believe him guys,’ Namjoon waved his hand. ‘He’s blowing up a small thing,’

‘But… you do like her?’ Jimin asked him, dreading the answer. Namjoon just shrugged in response and smiled, waving them goodbye. That was not the answer Jimin was looking for and his heart sank even more.

‘Hey,’ Hoseok looked at Jimin once the Gryffindors were gone. ‘Are you ok? Don’t let that bog you down,’

‘I’m alright,’ Jimin chuckled, starting to walk back to the castle and Hoseok silently walked with him.

Jimin was not alright, but he was excellent in lying. How could he be alright when the star student of their school had expressed interest in the same girl that he liked? A girl who Jimin felt too shy to talk to, who he thought was way out of his league. His negligible chances had just dropped to the scale of non-existence.

*

A few evenings later, Hoseok was looking around for his lost potions assignment.

‘Fuck fuck fuck,’ he muttered to himself, upturning books and desks. Where had he left it? Snape was going to kill him! ‘Where the fuck is it!!’

‘Listen, Hobi,’ his friend Leslie stopped him in the corridor, ‘Jungkook told me that his friend had collected some discarded parchments in Flitwick’s class and chucked them in one of the cupboards in the empty classrooms. Weren’t you finishing your assignment in Flitwick’s class today?’

‘I was!’ Hosek exclaimed. The parchment must have rolled over without him realizing. He ran to the empty rooms in the ground floor east wing. It was past curfew time but he didn’t care, he needed his assignment back if he was to sleep peacefully tonight. When he drew closer to the classrooms, he felt the screech of a desk against the stone floor.

‘Who could it be at this hour? It’s always empty here,’ he wondered. Was Jungkook here to get his assignment as well? He opened the door of the room where the screech came from and stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw a couple inside, the blonde haired girl sitting on the desk with her legs around the waist of the blonde guy. Both were kissing quite fervently, fingers tugging on each other’s hair, sighs escaping their lips.

Hoseok recovered from his frozen state and looked away. He recognised who they were and an uncomfortable flush creeped onto his face. He slowly took a step back, eyes directed to the side when he heard the girl exclaim, ‘Hobi?!’

Hoseok awkwardly glanced at Vanessa and looked away instantly, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-’

‘Oh no, no, we’re sorry,’ he heard her say and then heard her hop down on the floor, ‘Sorry you caught us in that state,’

Hoseok chuckled, eyes still trained away from them and waved his hands, ‘Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m glad you-you both haven’t lost the spark or whatever, after all these months,’

Yoongi stood behind Vanessa, completely mortified. Something about this made him utterly uncomfortable. He stared at Hoseok's embarrassed face, feeling equally flustered.

‘You came here for something?’ Vanessa asked.

‘Yeah I… My potions homework is missing. Someone said there were some abandoned parchments in one of the classrooms,’

‘Ok, we’ll let you look for it in peace without traumatising you further,’ Vanessa laughed. She turned back and held her hand out for Yoongi, ‘C’mon Yoon,’ she beckoned him and Yoongi was still frozen. She took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

‘Why do you look so horrified?’ Vanessa asked him once they were near they common room. ‘You didn’t care when Snape caught me kissing you. And this was just Hobi, he’s a friend!’

Yoongi didn’t answer. Because he didn’t know himself why this bothered him so much.

That night Hoseok lay awake a long time on his bed, tossing and turning. Somehow he couldn’t get that image out of his head that the yearning for it was not giving him a moment’s peace. Why couldn’t he have that with someone too? It seemed so fierce, yet so… good. Could there be a feeling so intense, that it took over all your other senses? He saw how immersed the two were today. He precisely remembered how firm Yoongi’s grip seemed, how needily his mouth seeked the other’s. Hoseok felt the pit in his stomach grow. He wanted to feel that way for someone... wanted someone to feel that way for him,

The following days, Yoongi felt himself strangely drawn to Hoseok. He wouldn’t interact with the Hufflepuff, but his presence made Yoongi too conscious of himself. One day, during care of Magical creatures, his lilac eyes caught Hoseok smiling in the sun, helping his friends with the class’ task. Sunshine fell on him, rays seeping through the clouds and Yoongi realized how much the golden light complimented his features. His skin looked honey kissed and smooth, his smile radiating the same energy as the warmth of the sun. His copper hair glistened in the dancing light. Hoseok had grown taller and leaner, his jawline looked sharp enough to cut, a contrast to his soft gazes from those shapely eyes. Yoongi regarded him for a while, watching him point his long fingers to something. _Jung Hoseok was… beautiful… ? What?_

That day started the saga of Yoongi trying to steal small glances towards Hoseok and regretting it the very second later. His chest would tighten just a bit when he knew Hoseok was around. And he hated that so very much.

*

‘The rains have really cut down our practice time,’ one of the Hufflepuff chasers said to the new captain of the team - chaser Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok stood up straight and squared his shoulders. ‘I know we all hate this weather,’ Hoseok said to them, briefly glancing out at the grey skies drizzling over the entire castle grounds. ‘But we’ve already lost a week of practice. The match against Ravenclaw is in less than a month. We can’t go unprepared. We have to put our practice before our weather preferences. Do you see how dedicatedly the Gryffindors are practicing?’ Hoseok pointed in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. From this distance they could see about 7 dark dots flying in the air.

‘They haven’t let this weather stop them so why should we,’ he grabbed his broom with determination. ‘Let’s go out there, and do our best. We have to work hard guys, or we’ll regret it later,’

‘You’re right,’ his keeper stood up too. ‘Let’s give it our best effort!’

The team agreed and cheered on, making their way to the quidditch grounds.The continuous drizzle made the grass beneath them glisten. The atmosphere was humid and chilly.

The Gryffindor captain - Kim Seokjin invited them for a friendly match. After about an hour of playing, they saw the third team approach, all in green.

‘Here they are,’ Hoseok said to Jin. ‘Playtime’s over,’

‘Well at least they didn’t interrupt our time,’ Jin said. ‘Maybe Vorhart is making a difference after all. Anyways, I think let’s wrap up now before Namjoon falls off his broom from her presence,’

‘Hey!’ Namjoon flew closer to them, ‘I heard that!’

Jin ignored him. They all headed down on Jin and Hoseok’s signal. All three teams were headed to the changing rooms.

The Gryffindors went it first, immediately stripping down from their rain soaked clothes to their shorts. The small, wooden, cabin-like room was a mess, clothes everywhere, water bottles being flinged around, muddy boots being kicked away. Yoongi was on one of the benches, quietly wearing his anti-mud boots. He was trying to avoid the loud rough-housing of some of the other players. All he wanted was some peace, a nap in his bed but his captain dragged them all for practice in this chilly weather.

His eyes caught Jung Hoseok making his way towards his corner, nonchalantly taking his jacket off, revealing the sleeveless yellow jersey beneath. His skin had a sheen of rain and Yoongi suddenly felt something in the pit of his stomach, a flutter, sending a wave of heat upto his cheeks. He watched him move closer, running his hands through his towel dried hair. Beads of rain water trickled down his neck, into the jersey and Yoongi gulped. Hoseok sat across him on the bench and Yoongi’s eyes momentarily lingered on his muscular thighs. His skin was so very smooth and Yoongi had an urge to reach out his hand and see if it was was silky as it looked-

‘Can you pass me that?’ Hoseok’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He stared at the Hufflepuff, in utter disbelief. It was not possible… what was he thinking just now? It could not be! There was no way that Jung Hoseok, the ‘clown’, had aroused him enough to want to touch him. And… and what about Vanessa? He was with her, he was committed to her-

Seeing the lack of response from Yoongi, Hoseok himself bent forward, reaching his hands at something right behind Yoongi. The Slytherin froze, clenching his fists on his knees. Hoseok’s chest was just mere inches away from his, his head bent behind him, rummaging through whatever the fuck he was seeking. Yoongi slightly turned his head towards him. He smelled good, despite just having played a game. It wasn’t a perfume… it was Hoseok’s own scent, earthy and warm. Yoongi’s heart beat so loud he wondered if Hoseok would hear it. He wanted to move in, press his lips to that beautiful neck, feel himself pressed against that chest.

The taller moved back, having retrieved his gloves from the pile that lay behind Yoongi. ‘Here it is,’ he said, dusting it on his thighs. He looked up to find Yoongi still frozen like he was in shock, except that his breaths were getting shorter, the rise and fall of his chest getting faster steadily.

‘Are you ok?’ Hoseok looked at him. When he didn’t get a reply, he leaned in closer again, as if wanting to observe his face for signs of distress and to his surprise, he saw the lilac eyes dilate. ‘Min Yoongi are you ok?’

Yoongi stood up hurriedly before his brain could again exclaim how beautiful Hoseok was. In his abrupt movements, his shoulder hit Hoseok’s nose.

‘Hey watch it!’ he yelled at Yoongi who turned back and held his index finger up like he was trying to make a point, ‘Don’t, Jung Hoseok. I told you we aren’t friends,’  _and maybe we never should be._

Yoongi grabbed his broom, uncaring of the fact that he didn’t have gloves on, or his boots tied securely and took off to the sky as soon as he exited the room. Hoseok watched him go with a grimace. Why was Yoongi so moody with him? He was getting a bit sick of it, now that he knew Yoongi was capable of smiling. Hoseok had done nothing to be at the receiving end of his anger.

Yoongi’s practice did not go to well, there was hardly any surprise in that. Throughout the game his focus had been more on figuring out his mind over Hoseok than trying to keep the Quaffle away from the hoops. As soon as practice was done, he rushed back to the common room, hoping to shut himself in his room.

_It was just a momentary attraction_ , is what Yoongi kept repeating to himself. I _t’s ok, it happens…_ even if he was dating someone else right now. Maybe it was just a fleeting moment of appreciation. Maybe he was just overwhelmed by the proximity- Well, he shouldn’t be overwhelmed, his mind scolded him. The Dracwyn teachings in him reminded him of the importance of loyalty. Loyalty to your blood, to your kind, to the promises you’ve made to your people. And he had promised Vanessa his loyalty, he had promised to keep her happy. Yes they weren’t verbal promises, but he still considered himself responsible for it. They were in a relationship and it was going well. Why was he attracted to someone else?

A pair of hands circled around him, hugging him from the back.

‘How was practice? You’re back early?’ he heard Vanessa. She had found him before he could make his way to his dorm. Guilt spread through him like cold currents and he found his voice stuck somewhere at the back of his throat. Vanessa clearly sensed his stiffness.

‘What’s wrong?’ she slowly broke apart and turned him to the front.

‘Nothing,’ Yoongi lied. He could flawlessly lie to the world but never to the people close to him, he could see that in the frown of Vanessa’s eyebrows.

‘Cut the mindless questioning and tell me what’s wrong,’ Vanessa said, knowing him better than he knew himself.

‘It’s nothing Van,’ Yoongi gave a nervous chuckle, ‘I just… didn’t have a good practice so my mind was on how to improve my blocks,’

‘Is that so,’ Vanessa smiled, and looked at him carefully. She knew he was hiding something but decided not to question him. She wound her arms around his waist again. ‘Don’t worry sugar, you’re always so committed, I know you’ll be back to being the best keeper in no time. Maybe you just had an off day,’

Vanessa had said it in the context of his sport but it encouraged Yoongi nevertheless. Yes he was committed to this. He was going to make it work. Vanessa stood on her toes and kissed the tip of Yoongi’s nose before kissing his lips.

‘You two need to get a room you know,’ they heard Laura behind them. ‘I don’t know for how long I can bear to be around this,’

‘Oh stop being so dramatic would you,’ Yoongi said. ‘It’s just a kiss,’

‘Well, I’m happy being as far away as possible from your sappy love,’ she said to her cousin.

‘You’re big talk Yoongles,’ Vanessa teased him. ‘Let’s see how you feel when you’re little cousin get’s a boyfriend,’

Yoongi looked instantly alarmed.

‘Hey I’m not little!’ Laura stomped her foot. ‘We are in the same year!’

‘Yes you are little,’ Yoongi sniggered. ‘Now go to your room! Leave the grown ups,’

‘A few months of age does not make you-’

‘Go on now,’ Yoongi had already grabbed her by the arms and was pushing her towards the girl’s dorm. ‘Stay in there, you’re grounded you brat!’ he laughed.

But the happiness was momentary, because now Vanessa was onto him. Even though the change started out small, but she caught on to it. She kept silent, hoping this was a rough patch, it would pass. It would’ve passed if the problem was just the two of them, but it wasn’t. The problem was an external factor, because she observed how awkward Yoongi was in Hoseok’s presence, how his eyes would instantly find Hoseok whenever he entered the classroom. Vanessa could feel her chest caving in everytime it happened. She loved Yoongi. She loved Hoseok too, he was her good friend. And she wanted Yoongi’s happiness because that’s what she had wanted from the start, back when they were friends. So where does that leave her now?

Yoongi was trying his best and it showed… it showed a bit too obviously. Things did not come naturally to him anymore. He sought to be alone more than to spend his alone time with Vanessa. It’s not like her presence annoyed him, that was far from it. He loved her, he truly did, but maybe it was going back to friendship for him. The way guilt would drive him crazy day and night was proof that he cared for her. He felt selfish and cruel, but at the same time he wasn’t someone who could do something half-heartedly.

By the end of fifth year, it was obvious. They were not happy anymore.

And that’s why Vanessa wasn’t surprised when Yoongi called her to talk in the same abandoned classroom that they frequented earlier.

‘Say what you have to say Yoongi,’ Vanessa said in front of him. Her small frame seemed slightly fatigued. ‘But say only the truth. Don’t sugar coat it,’

‘Alright,’ Yoongi swallowed thickly. He leaned against a table in front of her. ‘Vanessa, you’re my best friend. And… I… I don’t think I’m keeping you happy the way you deserve to be,’ he blinked, fighting back tears. He was never weak… never. Except in front of her.

‘I know you tried your best,’ Vanessa said. She was heartbroken to the core. She wanted to yell and snap and fall down crying, but the fear and guilt she saw in Yoongi stopped her from doing so… because since childhood she had known, that Yoongi was good hearted… and even the best people make mistakes. ‘You tried your best. And I don’t want to bind you with guilt. You’re right, we should break up,’

Though that was the path Yoongi had chosen from the start, knowing it was the right path, the weight of the words still hurt them both deeply.

‘I don’t want to hurt you anymore,’ Yoongi said. ‘And believe me… it’s… it’s so hard, this entire situation that I’ve landed both of us in-’

‘I know we’ve been friends,’ she said. ‘But I need time to sort my own feelings,’ Vanessa spoke softly. ‘I wish… I would’ve seen it earlier. I was kind of stupid for missing it,’

Yoongi blinked. He didn’t fully understand what she meant by that.

‘We shouldn’t have rushed into this… when the signs were so obvious,’ she said.

‘What signs?’

‘The cause for this… rift. It’s because you’re eyes are on someone else,’

Yoongi looked instantly alarmed. How could she know? He had made sure that he never, ever wandered close to that attraction towards Hoseok again. He avoided that boy at all costs, avoided being near him, avoided thinking about him. Kept it all away to convince himself it was just a momentary, one time feeling.

‘Don’t look so nervous,’ Vanessa said. ‘It’s alright,’ she shook her head and he saw a tear leak down the corner of her eyes. ‘I mean, it does hurt a lot, I won’t lie about that. I wish you hadn’t done that, but you have,’

‘Vanessa,’ Yoongi stood up and walked a little closer to her, wanting to provide comfort but couldn’t ‘What… what are you referring to exactly,’

‘Yoongi,’ Vanessa chuckled slightly through her sob. ‘I know you have feelings for Hoseok. You’ve kind of… been drawn to him from the start,’

‘No!’ Yoongi’s answer was too quick, his self denial easily kicking in. It was even more surreal to hear it from her mouth, real words hanging in the air.

‘I mean… I…’ Yoongi tried to make his statement. ‘I don’t have feelings for him Van,’

‘Are you denying it?’ Vanessa looked at him and Yoongi couldn’t let the guilt build further.

‘There… aren’t any feelings involved,’ Yoongi said plainly. That was true wasn’t it?

Vanessa shook her head, ‘If that was the case Yoongi… you wouldn't have become so distant,’

Yoongi gulped again. He really did not know what could make the situation better. Maybe nothing could. Maybe they had to crash and burn.

Things became blurry after that because of the crying that turned to yelling, that finally turned to apologies. In the end both were a mess, frustrated and heartbroken.

Like their love had been so apparent, so was their breakup. Everyone instantly knew they had separated. Yoongi did not smile anymore. He kept his distance from Vanessa and so did she. Hoseok saw all of this and couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of anger towards Yoongi. This is what he feared from the start, that Vanessa might get hurt. She was his friend, his good friend and she was a gentle soul, unlike Yoongi who was like a fiery storm. He had tried to talk to Vanessa, to hopefully console her but she was avoiding him as well. She left him with a sad smile and a ‘I need some time alone’. He wished he could make the pain go away, completely unaware that he was the cause.

The year had ended. Their OWLs had finished. Hoseok boarded the Hogwarts Express with Taehyung close behind him. For some reason that boy seemed scared and jittery, but he wouldn’t tell why. They pulled their trunk through the corridor and once again, Hoseok bumped into whoever had hurriedly emerged from the compartment next to him.

‘Sorr-’ his voice was cut when he saw who it was. Min Yoongi looked at him nervously. He had never seen the Slytherin nervous. He looked vulnerable and in that moment, all of Hoseok’s anger towards him was replaced by an unexpected feeling of protection.

‘Are you ok?’ he asked Yoongi.

‘Yeah… sorry,’ Yoongi said and moved away. Hoseok felt that apology of him carried more behind it than he could comprehend. He took a deep breath and walked forward, taking Taehyung’s hand who’s faced had turned pale like he was recounting some nightmarish memory. He didn’t know what lay ahead, he could only hope that things would get better next year.

  
Conclusion Mood Music - [ Last Love - Piano Cover of First Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYVhgRLEMBs&ab_channel=SmyangPiano)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it was bitter. BUT.... there is sweetness to come in the future.
> 
> For those reading House of Cards, you'll see the sweetness pouring in, one spoonful of Suga at a time ( Even Jin would be sad in my puns).
> 
> For those who solely read this mini-series, I'm so sorry for leaving it at the heart broken stage. I really am!! I will update it with some conclusion chapters once I reach there in my main series. But of course, I urge you to give the main series a read if you love some mystery and wizarding action! I love you all and thank you for the bottom of my heart for sticking with this till the end! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this and all the emotions that came with it. This is the first time I've completed a series so it holds a special place in my heart. Thank you so so so much for your love and encouraging words! I couldn't have done it without your support, I truly mean it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Don't be a silent reader :P  
> You can find me on twitter > [ jackfruitnim ](https://mobile.twitter.com/jackfruitnim) I'm always up for interactions and love discussing my fanfic, hearing your fic recs, music recs! (don't be shy, I love it when my readers talk to me!)
> 
> This is a part of my main series - House of Cards that starts in the sixth year of Hogwarts for Yoongi and Hoseok. I realised when writing that their story needs more input so here is the backstory of their relationship. This short series will cover their story from year 1-5. This series ends at where House of Cards begins.
> 
> You can read the main series here >  
> [ House of Cards - A BTS x Hogwarts AU ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612895/chapters/38939573)
> 
> If you love an intense plot, OT7 storyline and the mystery & magic of the Potter world, please do check it out :)


End file.
